The Girl With the Scars
by Thepuggurl6
Summary: Lucy was betrayed by the people she thought would love her forever. Sting finds her broken on the ground. She becomes the girl with the scars. Maybe things weren't as bad as she once thought. Will they be friends or lovers? Will she ever get her wounds healed? Read as Lucy travels the road to recovery with Sting. Sting x Lucy. My first fan fiction! Please R&R!
1. Replacement

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

_**Song of the Chapter: Another Me, The Cab & My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne**_

_****__**A/N: this is my first fan fiction, please give it a chance! The first few chapters may be a little dark but I promise things will get better! Sorry if any characters are a little OOC. It's all apart of the story. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything you recognize as not mine. So without further ado...**_

**Chapter 1: Replacement**

**Lucy POV**

I woke up groggily, yawning as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes. Stretching my arms out, I sat up pulling my blanket off of me. Traces of sleep still there I summoned Plue to keep my company.

My eyes were slightly sunken, from the lack of sleep. I need to take a shower and put on some makeup. I had looked really sad lately and had been covering it up.

"Pun, punnn," he called shivering all over. I smiled at his cuteness. He started to dance adorably, any girl would swoon. Smiling softly, I stripped down and headed to the bathroom. Turning the water on warm I dipped one foot into the tub, since the tub was warm I lowered myself slowly in.

Plue made himself comfortable as he balanced on the rim of the tub. I added soap and scrubbed myself down, thinking while doing it. _It had been two months since Lisanna came back. I tried to be happy but my team hadn't noticed me since. I did everything alone- missions, eating, and they never even broke into my house for those months. _Breaking out of my train of thought I started to scrub my worries away. Smelling of strawberries and vanilla I submerged under the warm, soapy bath water.

_I worried myself sometimes, I often thought about the point in life... My mother always told me, "Surround yourself with people you love. That is when you will be truly happy." Thinking about it now I realized I really wasn't happy. _Popping my head out of water I rinsed off the excess soap and drained the tub.

So lost in thought I forgot Plue was still out. I sent him back to the spirit world and he disappeared in a golden flash.

I climbed out; instead of feeling better after the bath I felt a deep sinking feeling in my stomach. Toweling off quickly I put on some khaki short shorts and a royal purple t shirt. I finished the look by putting on my signature key belt and tying a ribbon in my hair in the usual style. I headed out the door with my money in hand, I decided that I would go to the local magic shop before going to the guild.

Walking down the street I was left alone with my thoughts again. That's how I felt now, alone. _I had to do something today! I would not be ignored any longer. Today I am going to get Natsu to go on a mission with me! Yes, that is what I'm going to do. _As I made my mind up I neared the magic shop.

I balanced on the edge of the canal, "hey girly! Watch your step," they called out.

I waved them off, "I'm fine, I'll be careful." I continued to the shop. As familiar faces passed by, I kept on the smiling Lucy face that I had worn since Edolas. I hadn't actually been happy for awhile now. I kept the face on so I wouldn't worry the ones I loved. _The ones I loved. _It almost seemed like a sick joke now.

Nobody cared about me the way I cared about them. That became obvious these past two months. The only people that talked to me were Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Lily, and Carla. They were the people who joined when Lisanna was gone. All the people I thought would be my friends forever were not the case.

The more time I had alone these last months, the more I came to realize that I cared for Natsu as more than a friend. It was hard not to fall for him, he was strong and loyal. He used to be my best friend and his boyish grin made my stomach flutter uncontrollably. Now he didn't even know I existed, damn, I am a lovesick fool.

I really wasn't cheery Lucky Luce on the inside any more. I was a black hole, an abyss of depression. The usual bounce in my steps was gone as I sulked in my own little world.

I finally got to the magic shop, walking in feeling a rush of cold air and hearing the light dingle of the doorbell. Walking in casually, I headed over to my favorite isle- magical clothing. I needed some serious shopping therapy.

Walking down the aisle, I browsed through the wide variety of magical items. A shirt caught my attention, it was a halter, skin tight, Snow White color. I picked up the garment and it immediately turned into a dark, dark blue- in fact it almost looked black.

I smiled at the shirt, I knew this would hug my body beautifully. I checked the tag to see what kind of magic it had, it read: **Magical Halter- changes color to fit your mood.** I looked down at the color, it seemed that it look up at me flashing the dark color of its fabric. I held onto it, looking at the other things the store had to offer.

The second thing that caught my eyes made the shirt turn into a vibrant, fun yellow. My face lit up as I grabbed a hold onto the celestial spirit belt. Equipped with a hook, perfect for my whip. It also had a pouch on the side to hold the user's keys and other things. The tag read: **Magic Belt, nothing can be removed without the owners permission.**

I nearly jumped with joy! This was perfect. My keys were always being stolen during battles leaving me defenseless. Now I could be less of a burden! Snatching the leather belt off the shelf I headed over the salesman.

**Third person salesman POV**

The salesman watched as the cheery blonde, bimbo headed him. He knew the girl was quite attractive and he blushed as she didn't beat around the bush, "I would like to buy these."

"O-o-o-k," he answered, mentally slapping himself at how stupid he sounded. Looking down from her beautiful face he saw the Mood Shirt was a scary dark blue. The man's eyes widened, realizing what it meant.

He grabbed the shirt and belt, and right when the man's hand touched it, it turned a light rose pink. His face turned an even deeper shade of red as he quickly ringed up both of the items, "a-a-anything else?"

It looked as if she was pondering the question, "ah yes! Do you have any spirit keys?" She gave a winning smile as he pathetically melted at the look.

"Y-y-yes we do," he answered. Gently, he pulled a silver key out of the drawer under him.

The key was wrapped with flames; the top had a flaming wing engraved. She looked at it in awe, "gate of the fire bird: phoenix," she said in a trance. It was in fact an incredibly rare key to have.

"I'll take it!" The girl said hastily, snatching up the key. He rung up all of the items and handed them back to her, shirt back to its menacing dark blue. She started to walk away as he drooled over her slightly swaying hips.

"I hope you feel better!" The man called as she breezed through the door.

**Lucy Third Person POV**

I walked as fast as I could away from the shop. _How did he know how I felt? _As I looked down at the newly bought things I realized- it was the damn Magic Halter! But it was so adorable I couldn't resist. I put the shirt in my bag and put on the new belt, placing the old one in my bag.

I walked to the guild, feeling a little better knowing that nobody could steal my keys. I still was depressed and hadn't told anyone about it. Master had been out on a meeting in Clovertown and I didn't walk to burden anyone.

I arrived at the guild sooner than expected; I opened the giant doors wide. "Hello everyone," I called out and as expected, only the people who hadn't ignored me answered. I walked to Team Natsu with purpose; they turned to look at me as I tapped on Natsu's shoulder. Lisanna, who was sitting with them, gave me her deadliest glare.

She hadn't liked me from the start 'cause she knew I loved Natsu.

"Natsu I need to-" I started to say but was interrupted by the impatient sound of his voice.

"Lucy we want you off the team," he said simply.

My mouth opened slightly, and I could feel the tears threatening to burst out. "I- I," I mumbled pathetically. Everyone in the guild was now watching the exchange with mild interest. Wendy and the other nice people were looking at us with horror stricken expressions.

"You're very weak," Grey said.

"We are constantly saving your sorry ass," Erza added.

"I'm much stronger," Lisanna said with an evil grin.

With each comment, my eyes filled with more tears. Natsu, out of everyone had to be the one to say that! _Why did I fall in love so easy? Even when it's not right? _Then everyone started to add on.

"A real man isn't pathetic!"

"You're so heavy."

"You can't even get a boyfriend!"

"You dress like a slut!"

"Worthless blonde idiot!"

A tear started to make its way down my face. As each comment opened another wound in my heart. Wendy and Juvia were crying now. I tried to be strong, but the tears wouldn't stop.

As if trying to break me completely, he added the last straw. "Anyways you were a replacement for Lisanna," and the he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

After he pulled away, the tears were full out streaming down my face. I wailed, my dignity leaving me like the tears falling off my face. _I can't take this anymore! _I turned my heel, stumbling out of the guild. The door slammed behind me as I fled the pain from that place.

It was raining. My tears mixed with fresh water as I ran away from the place of betrayal. I was soaked to the bone now, wet hair flicking behind me as I ran. Sitting down on a barrel, I let the sobs rack my body as I shivered.

Soon I felt a warm, comforting arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Loke smiling sadly at me. "Lucy-" he said as I threw my arms around him and cried. He held my closer as I cried horribly into his shoulder.

Through my tears, I could hear him say something, "how could you do this Fairy Tail?!"

_**To be continued. ...**_

_**A/N: so thanks for reading! I hope you follow and fav. this story. Any reviews are very helpful, I want to improve. So, until next time! **_

_**Song of the Chapter: Another Me- The Cab & My happy ending, Avril Lavigne**_

_**~Pug**_


	2. Escape

_******I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Demons, Imagine Dragons & Tied together with a smile, Taylor Swift**_

**Chapter 2: Escape**

**Lucy Third POV**

Lucy woke up in her bed, tucked in comfortably. She stumbled out of bed, _how did I get here? _She quickly recalled the past day's events.

Without summoning Plue, she got in the shower, soaking in self-loathing. Those faces- all the people she thought cared for her. They haunted her thoughts. Then soon enough, the tears started to fall. She had thought she cried all the tears she had but she was wrong. Lucy sobbed in the shower, knowing how pathetic it was.

The shower water hid her tears but her body shuddered with every labored breath. Lucy washed off and quickly got out of the shower, being in there gave her too much time to think about Fairy Tail.

She faced the mirror gazing at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot, and slightly puffy. The usual bright brown was dull and lifeless. Her face showed a vulnerability like she was about to break.

Lucy quickly turned away as if afraid of her horrid expression. She walked quickly out of the bathroom and dressed. She wore the Magic Halter and a ridiculously short white ruffled skirt. Her new belt on as she went in the kitchen.

Her shirt was still the dark, dark blue as she got out some cereal. Looking for a spoon she opened the knife drawer. Lucy suddenly had a crazed look in her eyes. She picked up a dagger like knife that was wickedly jagged on the edge.

She smiled an eerie smile. "Perfection..."

**Lucy POV**

I walked down the street, it was pouring but a black cloak covered me. The sleeves went to the halfway of my hands and the hood shadowed my face.

Stumbling through the streets, vodka bottle in hand, I walked aimlessly. Taking another long swig I kept on my pointless walk. _Life is pointless, so are circles. _I then giggled stupidly at my own sick joke. I was tipsy- _ok, maybe a little more..._

_Weak. Pathetic. Slut. Replacement. Worthless. _Those words kept on repeatedly going through my head. Over and over they broke me down more every time.

I found myself outside of Fairy Tail. In my other hand was the knife but it was soaked in blood. I twirled it around, blood dripped onto the street. I smiled at their ignorance. Soon, this will all be over, very soon...

I kept on walking, I was now in the woods around Mongolia. Knife and bottle in hand, I was now somber though. My bottle was empty but I still held on.

That's how I felt now, I was holding onto something empty. My hood was down, and my blonde hair was soaked. My mascara was running down my face and I made me look somewhat crazy, I must say. I kept on walking, and the trees started to thin as I came up to a clearing. The grass was tall and flowers bloomed beautifully, the rain kind of ruined the whole picture though. They hung limply from the weight of the water. I walked across the meadow, toward the cliff.

On the side there was a trail that lead to the top of the mountain, I took the path. My combat boots were covered in mud and I was totally soaked. Slightly out of breath from both the crying, and the hiking.

As I walked up the path, drops of blood fell from my fingertips. _Drip, drip, drip. _I counted as each drop fell from my hand - one, two, three. The blood left a trail at my wake.

**Wendy POV**

After Lucy left, the entire guild went back to their activities, as if it never happened. The tears were still streaming down my face as I hiccupped. How could they do this too Lucy?! I thought everyone in Fairy Tail were friends. Why do they hate her so much? "I'm going to talk to her," I said.

"No, let her be for a while, she needs some alone time." Gajeel answered seriously.

"Juvia thinks so too," she added.

"Ok, I will," I said. I couldn't help but feel something terrible was going to happen.

I knew I said I would wait but we hadn't heard from Lucy since she ran away. I was really worried. I quickly got up telling Carla not to wait up and left to find Lucy, _I'm sorry! _

I caught her scent outside the guild and followed it into the woods. I kept on walking though I was soaked to the bone. I smelt something weird, taking I deep breath I realized that something was very wrong.

The smell was Lucy's blood.

**Lucy POV**

Now on the top of the cliff, I watched the tall grass sway in the wind as rain pelted the ground. _Drip, drop, drip, drop. _Went both the rain and my blood as I walked through the grass.

I sat down on a rock exhausted from blood loss. I had to say goodbye to them, my spirits had been so good to me for so long.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo!" Soon in a flash of golden light, Loke appeared before me.

"Lucy," the playfulness was gone from his voice. I knew that he knew something was up, it was too obvious.

"I need to say goodbye," I said not beating around the bush, I didn't have to time for flirting or small talk.

"What do you mean?! Are you feeling ok?" He said quickly, taking a step toward me.

I took a step back, the tears coming back for the hundredth time the past two days. "I'm okay? Is that what you want me to say? Because I'm not, I need to go- I need to escape this." My voice was shaking and I spoke quickly.

He grabbed my shoulders as I shook my head over and over again. "Lucy, you have to think about this-"

"No, no, no, I don't think you understand! I _hate _them. They did this to me it's their fault. I can't, I- I just can't do this anymore." My voice was hoarse as I turned away from him. "I just wanted to say goodbye. I love you all so much."

"What are you talking about-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he finally noticed her hand. His eyes widened like saucers.

On the hand with the Fairy Tail mark, there was a huge gash shaped as an X on top. It crossed it so the mark wasn't even visible. He noticed the blood dripping from her arm and pulled up her sleeve. Words were carved into it: _Weak. Pathetic. Slut. Replacement. Worthless. _It was on both of her arms; they were also covered with random gashes here and there. "You weren't supposed to see that..." I said weakly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled furiously. I hugged him, this was the last time I would see him.

"Goodbye Loke, my spirits," I pulled away from the hug, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry."

His face turned into one of surprise as he realized what I was about to do. "NO DON'T YOU DARE!" He said, but it was too late.

"Force gate close," I said sadly as I watched his pained face disappear in a brilliance of gold.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again. _I need to do this! It soon will be over... _I could feel him banging against the gate desperately as I willed him to stay. I cried even harder. It was hard to betray my spirits like this. I didn't want to be like _them._

I walked towards the edge of the cliff. My toes were hanging off the edge as I looked down at the steep drop.

_I would escape the hell I lived in. Everyone, I'm sorry that I'm so selfish._

Smiling one last time I tilted off the edge. I felt free with the wind whistling in my ears and my hair flickering in the wind; it whipped my face as I fell. I thought of everyone I knew, I hoped that all of my spirits get a nice new owner who wasn't as selfish as me and treated them like friends. Despite my former guild mates being mean to me I wished that would live a _long, _happy, life. Maybe I was satisfied with the things I did, I really had no regrets besides the fact I let Natsu go. "Goodbye everyone," I whispered, not that anyone could hear my last words. My eyes closed as I waited for it all to end, along with the pain that I had felt from their betrayal.

**Wendy POV**

I got to the top of the cliff following the blood just to see something terrible. Lucy had just tilted herself of the cliff.

I ran to the edge as I watched her fall, and I could do nothing about it.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed horribly with tears raining down like the rain around me.

I reach to her watching her go down. I couldn't save her.

**Third person celestial world POV**

All the spirits were crowded around the viewing lacrima like it was their last hope. As Wendy couldn't save Lucy they all waited for a miracle that wouldn't come.

Everyone was crying, even Aquarius. But Loke cried the hardest, he was there. _I should have stopped her. She saved my life after all. _He thought hopelessly, and punched a nearby wall in frustration and grief.

Then at that moment, Lucy's body hit that ground. Her limps twisted like a dolls.

She didn't get up.

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: Sorry for such a dark chapter, it had to be done. Some of you may have noticed I changed the title from Love From Betrayal to The Girl With the scars so don't be confused. Please listen to the song suggestions; they really go with the chapters. I am a girl so sorry if you hate the music. You can suggest a song if you would like. Please R&R and follow and fav. I love suggestions and always want to improve. Keep in mind Sting is the same age as Lucy in this fic.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Demons, Imagine Dragons & Tied together with a smile, Taylor Swift**_

_**~Pug**_


	3. Living

_****__**I don't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Let Me Go, Avril Lavigne**_

_**A/N: OK let me just say that you guys are amazing! I'm getting so much positive feedback that I'm going to be trying to post a chapter weekly (around Monday every week). I wanted to post sooner but I would run out of chapters if I posted them all at once! I really want to hear what you think about this chapter. You all really are amazing and there are no words for how much I love the reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry for last chapter's cliffhanger and for making you cry! It makes me want to write when I get your awesome reviews! I also added a song to chapters one and two.*I love when you give me tips, songs, and ideas!* **_

**_Shadow in midnight- Thank you so much for your tips, I will try to use them the best I can. I am a Very young writer (you would be surprised as to how young) and there is always room for improvement . If anyone is confused as to the last chapter: Sting was on a mission alone (Rouge was not with him), Wendy had found her first and when he came she was healing her when he showed up, she was drunk, and It was in present time. Thanks so much for your advice and sorry that it was unclear!_**

_**~(^-^)~**_

**Chapter 3: Living**

**Lucy POV**

I was in the clearing that was at the bottom of the cliff. _Did it not work? I'm still here._ Everything was the way it was before, but I wasn't wet from the rain. Something was up, _this is weird..._

"Lucy," called a feminine voice. _That's slightly familiar..._ spinning around I tracked the owner of the voice.

"Mom?" I said hoarsely. _How could this be? _"Is it really you?"

"Yes sweetie, it's really me." Then she pulled me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder, _I finally got to see you._

"Lucy," she said pulling away but keeping her hands on my shoulder. "We don't have time right now."

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"It's easier to show you," she said sadly. She turned me around to look at the bottom of the cliff. There I saw Wendy weeping over my body, desperately trying to heal it. My hand covered my mouth in shock. I gazed at my broken body, a pool of blood surrounding me. Wendy had tears streaming down her face as a blue glow surrounded her hands.

"Oh my god," I said shocked. My mother looked at the sight sadly. I bent over Wendy, trying to get her attention.

"She can't hear you honey," my mama said. This was all so much to take in. "You are dying, but you're not dead yet and we still have a chance."

"We do?" My voice was shaking as I clung to my mama. I wasn't sure if I wanted that chance... Do I really want to be saved and live?

"As I said, we don't have a lot of time right now. Wendy is going to save you but you have to listen to me." She was deadly serious, I nodded my head quickly. "I don't ever want to see you do this ever again, understand? You will see that people will and do love you. And I always read those letters. Stay around for the one you have been waiting for," she winked at me.

I looked over at Wendy again, there was a handsome blonde man that was hovering close by that was obviously trying to help. I looked over at my mama again. "I love you mama, and I promise." I said emotionally.

"I love you too," she answered, kissing my forehead gently. Then soon everything turned into black nothingness.

**Sting POV**

The mission was a breeze. I finished so fast, I would have days before I needed to go back to Sabertooth. This time I went totally alone, sometimes I just wanted some time alone and to think. I was headed back to my camp when I heard the feminine wail. I took in my surroundings quickly, I sniffed the air. The smell of lots of blood was filling my nostrils. I heard the wail again, this time I followed the sent, somebody could be in trouble. Soon I came into a clearing and the sight made my eyes widen.

A little girl that had two blue pink tails was kneeling over a severely injured blonde. There was a pool of blood around her and her hands glowed blue as if using some kind of magic to help the half dead girl.

"Hey girl," I called but she didn't answer. The magic continued as the wounds started to close and the bones mend. I hovered over her to see if there was anything that I could do. She was still healing her; the injuries must have been bad. The thing that made me most sad was the fact that tears were still streaming down her broken face.

Faintly I could hear her mumble over and over, "come on, please work. Come on, please work."

"Hey I have a tent close by, do you want me to bring her there?" I said hopefully, not wanting to leave her all alone. She looked up at me with red and puffy eyes, sniffing loudly and then she hiccupped loudly.

"Yes please, t-t-h-hank you." She said as she hiccupped.

She stepped away as I bent down to pick the curvaceous blonde. As I got her in my arms she cried out loudly in pain. I winced and so did the bluenette. I walked quickly and gently as I could to my tent.

There was a loud awkward silence stretching out, the only thing hear was the small cries of pain from the beauty in my arms- _wait beauty?! _"So... What's your name?" I said trying to dispel the awkward silence.

"I'm Wendy and that is Lucy," she said sadly nodding in Lucy's direction then bursting into another fit of tears. _Sheesh! That's girl can sob! Her partner has a pretty name- no bad Sting! _

We arrived at my camp and I quickly set her down. Wendy went to work right away using what was probably healing magic. "I need some space, you can wait outside." I left quickly, what was I supposed to do in situations like that?

Outside I paced. _Will she be okay? What happened to her? Where did they come from? Why am I so drawn to the beautiful broken blonde?_ All those things went through my head as I walked back and forth. There was nothing left to do but wait.

I sat beside Lucy in the tent, staring at her pretty profile. Her big eyes were closed. _I wonder what her eye color is. _Somehow I had been wondering about the little things when it came to the mysterious girl. I wanted to know everything about her and I wanted to always be at her side. I knew that it had something to do with mating- my dragon had mentioned it once or twice before. A slayer only had one mate for life and you supposedly will know the moment you met her.

Wendy had gone back to the guild- Fairy Tail. That is where she and Lucy were from. She never said a peep about how this happened though, it was sort of taboo. I never asked again. Today was my day to watch her, she had been asleep for 4 days now, me and Wendy switched days watching Lucy.

I stroked the golden bangs out of her pale face. I looked at her perfect strawberry lips and little nose. She smelled wonderful, like vanilla and strawberries. I was so attracted to her, my finger traced her jawline. _She was beautiful. _

Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

**Lucy POV**

I woke up slowly to find a hand tracing my face. _This feels so nice- wait who is tracing my face?! _ My eyes snapped open to meet beautiful blue ones. There was a scar just above one of his dreamy eyes-_ wait, bad Lucy! _

"EKKKKKKK!" I screamed, trying to get back but finding I was in too much pain to move and I groaned_._ After my scream he jumped back quickly, laughing nervously. The man ran his fingers though his blonde locks and tapped his knees in rapid succession.

I recognized him from the dream my mother showed me, he was probably someone I could trust. "Hey um..."

"Sting," he said.

"Sting," I said slowly, letting it roll off my tongue. "Where is Wendy? How long have I been out? Where am I? Does Fairy Tail know that I'm here?" I talk quickly questions filling my head.

"Whoa, hold your horses Blondie," he chuckled softly.

"You're blonde too." I pointed out crossly.

"Wendy is at the guild, four days, in the forest outside of Mongolia, and I don't know" He answered as quickly as I asked the questions.

I thought through what he just told me tapping my chin with the undamaged hand. "Now let me ask you one thing," he said persuasively.

**Sting POV**

I was just so curious; I couldn't help but ask what happened. Wendy wouldn't say a thing so maybe Lucy would. "Now let me just ask you one thing."

She nodded her head saying yes then tilted it cutely to the side, waiting for my question. _I wish I could see her smile... _Since she woke up she hasn't laughed at any of my efforts to make her. So I asked her away, "What happened to you?"

I noticed her frown instantly deepen. She answered anyway despite the souring of the mood that came with the question, "I _tried _to commit suicide," she said simply and unemotionally.

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: So that's the chapter for you! Sorry it was a little short, was that considered a cliffhanger? Please suggest anything like ideas or songs! There is always room for improvement. Sorry for any mistakes. Until next time...**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Let Me Go, Avril Lavigne**_

_**~Pug**_


	4. Recovery

_**I do not own Fairy Tail**_

**__****_Song of the chapter: Enchanted, Taylor Swift_**

**_A/N: AHHH almost 50 followers! Thank you guys so much! I noticed some of you are unfollowing, I'm wondering what I'm doing wrong, am I updating to slow? Anyway please give me tips and song suggestions and ideas! R&R_**

**Chapter 4: Recovery**

**Sting POV**

That shut me up pretty quick, she almost laughed- almost. I had wide eyes, and minute later I was still frozen in shock. She snapped her fingers in my face, "Hello there? Anyone home?" she asked me jokingly.

I was mad. _How could she do something like that to herself? _"How can you say that so simply? It's not something to joke about you know, how could you do that to yourself?"

She snapped, "You don't know my story or anything about me at all! You don't know my reasons to do anything!" She crossed her arms angrily turning away from me. "You can leave, I don't even know you," she said laying down but wincing in the process.

"Hey! Wendy and I have been working our ass off healing you!" I fired back.

"I didn't ask you to."

"You would have died!"

"That was kind of the point," she said. I tried to get her to look into my eyes but she wouldn't. But I could she her eyes start to get shiny with unshed tears.

I realized what I had said. I could see her sniffing quietly and for some reason I wanted to wipe away all of her tears. I went around facing her, propping my head up on my hand, I lie next to her, our faces were inches apart. Looking into her eyes I realized just how much emotional pain she was going through. Then tears started to drip silently down her face. I wiped them away and she looked up at me, "hey don't cry, I can't handle a crying pretty girl like you. Let me help you." I didn't know what possessed me to do that but those words brought a smile to her face; the beautiful smile was enough payment.

"You will?" She said hopefully.

"Promise." I held out my pinky.

"Promise." She answered, shaking my pinky. The slight touch made my heart flutter. _I'm not some school girl! _

"Now no more cliff diving without parachutes, you got me? You're going to go through the 'no more depression Sting' period. Only fun got it?" I said slightly joking around.

"Aye," she said nodding her head vigorously.

I chuckled slightly, "step one: heal up."

"Okay, Wendy will be here any moment now right?" She questioned.

"Yes, so wait here, I'm getting some food."

**Lucy POV**

I couldn't help but like Sting from the moment I woke up to him stroking my face. I trusted him so deeply even though I had just been betrayed by my nakama. He was just so cute! His perfectly messy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and fun personality, I couldn't help but want to be with him more. But for Pete's sake, I just met the guy. And not to mention he was watching me sleep and stroking my face! Ugh, but it was soo romantic, it's not every day that happens to a girl.

The thought of Sting's therapy lesson made my heart flutter and my cheeks redden. This would be perfect to get my mind off of Fairy Tail. _I need a drink, but first sleep. _I lie back down, and soon drifted into a dreamless slumber.

**Sting POV**

I was smiling like a creepy idiot after leaving Lucy. _Lucy. _I walked through the forest and soon arrived in the city of Mongolia. Walking down the streets I now was in an awesome mood. All I needed to do was get so food and find the little dragon slayer girl.

I turned the corner and spotted Wendy talking with a pink haired boy, a guy with no shirt, and a scarlet haired knight girl. She looked pretty unhappy to be there anyways. "Oi, Wendy!" I called out.

She looked over to me smiling relieved, "Sting, hello." She ran over to me, the pink haired dude seemed pretty pissed.

"Hey Wendy, who's he?" Pinky said.

"Sting." I said, wanting to get Wendy back to Lucy right away. I wasn't in the mood for chit chat. "Wendy, _she's _awake and needs to be treated."

"Hey who's _she_?" The stripper said folding his arms.

I didn't know what to say, it was obvious in the ways Lucy said Fairy Tail that she doesn't like them, maybe they had bad history. "She's, well umm-"

Wendy cut in to save me the answer, "Sting's girlfriend."

My cheeks turned red right away as I suddenly found my shoes interesting. "He lllllliiiiikkkkkeeeesssss her," the blue cat said.

"Shut up stupid cat," I retorted as my cheeks got as red as the girl's hair. Wendy was a dragon slayer and though she may not look it, she picked up on more than you would think.

"Oh Sting, no need to be shy," she said sweetly. I mumbled about the devil disguised as I walked away.

"Wendy come on," I said impatiently.

"Hai!"

**Narrator POV**

Someone tapped Lucy awake, expecting to be met with blue eyes, she was meet with brown ones much like her own. "Wendy!" Lucy squealed girlishly, "I would hug you if I could!" What they didn't know was that a curious Sting was listening to them just outside the tent.

"Don't worry, this will be the last healing session, then it will take a little longer to get rid of the scars..." she said nervously. Wendy had bandaged up Lucy and came across the scars that covered her arms. She notices that Lucy's lip was quivering; _I should have never brought it up!_

"I want to keep them," Lucy said while her voice was shaking. Wendy gasped, _who would want such a horrible reminder?!_

"Ar-r-re you sure?" Wendy stuttered. Lucy just nodded solemnly.

"You can start the healing now," so Wendy went to work. By the time she was done, Lucy's bones were healed and she was back to normal.

As Sting eavesdropped on the conversation, he wondered what was so bad about the scars. I mean seriously, he had one above his eye, what was so bad about them? _Why does Lucy want to keep the scars that Wendy made out to seem to terrible? _All those questions went through his head as he heard the tent open slowly. Sting rushed to build a fire so they wouldn't know that he was listening to their exchange.

"Hi Sting," Lucy and Wendy greeted in unison.

"Hey, I'm making some food, you want?" He said smiling as if nothing had happened. They both nodded eagerly, he dished out the food and they ate dinner in silence.

Wendy broke the peaceful quiet, "I'm sorry, I have to go, and they will be worried about me."

Lucy answered her calmly, "that's ok, and I have some catching up to do with Sting anyway." After Lucy said that, Sting's spoon paused midway, "hey, I barely know you, don't you think I should know a little bit about you?"

Sting realized that she only knew his name and she had woken up with him touching her face, yet she still trusted him. _Weird..._ "Bye you two," Wendy said winking slyly. _Damn that girl,_ he thought as Lucy waved goodbye.

Soon they both finished their dishes and Lucy set her bowl down, "Sting, let's play 20 questions." She smiled like it was the smartest idea as Sting tilted his head in confusion. "You see this is how the game goes, I ask a question, you have to answer truthfully. Then, you ask me and I answer truthfully. We go on till we get bored or know everything we want to."

"Seems simple enough, ok let's play," he said.

"Now remember _any question..." _Something about the way she said _any question _made Sting shiver.

**Lucy POV**

I giggled quietly, "last name?" I asked. _This is gonna be fun._

"Eucliffe," said grinning, he _way _underestimated me. "My turn, what's your's?"

"Heartfilia," I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Where did you come from?"

"My guild is Sabertooth," he said smiling, "now my turn. Why don't you like Fairy Tail?"

I looked down at where my guild mark used to be, it was covered by a long sleeve shirt. I couldn't help that my eyes started to water. _No, get back there tear! _"They kicked me out."

It was obvious he didn't expect the answer, his eyes widened to round orbs. "Describe your best feature."

"We'll that's easy, my awesome fighting skills," he said cockily. I rolled my eyes, _worst feature- he's arrogant. _"Why did you trust me so much?"

"We'll when I was dying, I saw you helping Wendy." I pondered the next question. "First kiss?" Giggling as I asked the question.

"Ehhh!" He exclaimed face reddening slightly. I laughed out loud, the guy looked so innocent! "Well, umm, you see- I haven't!"

That got the best of me; I fell on the floor roaring. "But you look like such a playboy! Jeez!" His face reddened even more.

"Shut up!" He crossed his arms angrily.

"We need to loosen up, get some whiskey!" I laughed, that's what I needed, to forgot what just happened 24 hours ago. He got up still seething silently and came back with a bottle of amber liquid. I snatched it up and unscrewed the top taking a gulp of the bitter liquid.

"I didn't take you for a heavy drinker," he said as I passed the bottle to him and he toke a sip.

"Well I just started recently; you no got to drown your sorrows!" I said jokingly but I wasn't. He frowned slightly, "now my turn-"

"Hey that wasn't a question!" He protested.

"We'll I answered it so, rate me 1-10," I said. He didn't know that I was nervous about what he thought about me. I took another swig, the only one that made my heart beat fast like this was Natsu. He blushed even more, the sun was starting to set and the blush was barely visible.

"10," he said obviously embarrassed. I had been drinking this whole time so I was a little bit tipsy- only a little!

"Awww, Stingy! You're too much," I said cutely throwing my arms around him. He didn't answer, just took the bottle and taking a swig for himself.

**Sting POV **

This Blondie was going to be the end of me. Right now her arms were wrapped around me, she was obviously drunk. I took the bottle from her, she didn't need any more and I needed lots to survive this tortuous blonde. _How does she know the questions to ask? _

Still questions prodded my mind about her. "Ok, what are _the scars_?" Her face turned a darker shade than the midnight around her. Her recently red shirt had turned a dark black.

"Well your lucky I'm drunk enough to show you," she said smiling sadly. Then she pulled up her long sleeves of the cloak she had on. What I saw somehow didn't surprise me; I mean she did jump off a cliff. The scars were reduced to angry pink marks but the words that were etched into her skin were still there.

"You're probably wondering why i want to keep them because you were sooo listening to our conversation with that pesky dragon hearing of yours." She gave me an 'I know what you did' look then continued. "I want to remember all of the horrible things they said to me so I don't have to fall for 'we are all friends forever act'. They cut deep into my heart just like I cut deep into my skin. This is a reminder of that," then she showed me her left hand. A big angry "x" covered the top and underneath there was faint traces of pink if you looked closely.

The fire light flickered against her face, making the tears that were falling shimmer. "Hey, remember only fun Sting time? I'm disappointed you insult my efforts so," I said trying to cheer her up. She laughed halfheartedly looking at me.

It was like she was reading my soul, her brown eyes bore into my own making me lean closer instinctually. Her eyes were beautiful, a warm chocolaty brown. I could tell the held so much pain and betrayal. Suddenly she looked away, cheeks flushed slightly from the booze or what I thought was about to happen.

"I'm tired," she said. She leaned her head on my shoulder; I watched the fire in front of us flicker as the beauty next to me fell asleep.

I stood up carefully cradling her in my arms. It brought back the memories of her being broken in my arms, that was something I never wanted to see again.

She looked up at me and gave me a drowsy smile, "well Stingy, it was enchanting to meet you."

I chuckled as I set her down, "goodnight Blondie," I said softly. Then I kissed her forehead and lay down next to her. I hadn't had such a satisfying sleep in a while.

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: So was that considered fluff? Well hope you liked! Please give me any suggestions and listen to the songs! **_

_**Song of the Chapter: Enchanted, Taylor Swift**_

_**~Pug**_


	5. Crushes

_**I do not own Fairy Tail**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Crush, David Archuleta**_

_**A/N: Congrats to Allora22701 for being the 50th follower! Thank you all also for following, reviewing, and favoriting this story, it means so much. Ahh please don't kill me for this chapter….**_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**I need bucket list ideas, things that can be possible for Sting and Lucy (you will get it later). But please, give me bucket list ideas, thanks.**_

**Chapter 5: Crushes**

**Sting POV**

It was late in the morning when Lucy and I had finished eating breakfast. We were both enjoying the heat of the fire in front of us as we sat a little bit close to each other. _Does that mean something? _I tried to stop myself from over thinking the situation.

She was smiling happily when I looked over at her. Today she was wearing a magenta tank top with spaghetti straps and the shirt dipped low showing a generous amount of cleavage. She was also wearing daisy Duke Shorts, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with her bangs loose. I couldn't help but stare at her up and down.

Suddenly her voice interrupted my thoughts, "you want to go on a walk?" I nodded a yes and helped her get off the log we sat on. We walked into the trees surrounding the clearing I set camp up at, I couldn't help but notice that our shoulders slightly brushed.

Sunlight shone through the tree tops, shining on Lucy's hair. The golden blonde locks shinned, making her look like a goddess. We walked until she suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Sting, remember last night you said you have never had your first kiss?" She asked me in a sexy and suggestive tone. My cheeks burned as I nodded, I was to tongue tied to speak. She leaned close and whispered in my ear something that sent shivers down my back. "How would you feel if I stole it away from you?" She smirked teasingly.

Before I could react her warm lips were on mine. It felt so good I quickly pressed her closer to me, responding immediately to the kiss, I grabbed her hips and her fingers ran through my hair. We kissed until we both ran out of breath as I pulled away. I looked into her eyes and totally lost control. I pinned her up against a tree as she gasped slightly, I took that moment to enter my tongue into her mouth as she moaned softly. I took that as a good sign as I groaned into her mouth. I loved the feeling of her pressed against me like we fit together perfectly. I followed my instincts as I pulled away and started to leave wet kisses down her neck. I gently suck at her skin feeling it exalted quickly.

"Sting," she whispered as I pulled down her strap. "Sting..." she said a little louder, I began to move a little closer to her shoulder as I hummed against her skin. "Sting!" She yelled as my head shot up in shock.

I looked around in confusion to find that I wasn't in fact in the woods having a heavy make out session but having a fantasy in my dreams. My blue eyes met up with brown orbs as I realized she was the one that woke me up. My cheeks burned, they could put Rouge's eyes to shame. I realized that I was having a sick fantasy about a girl I had just met.

"Wendy and I made breakfast so she told me to wake you up," she said smiling. I hope she doesn't notice my blush! "Oh and don't worry about last night, I was pretty drunk!" Damn she noticed it!

I just smiled weakly, "oh, ok." I watched her retreating figure as she opened the flap of the tent and left. I remembered the way her curvaceous body was pressed against me as I tried to get these perverted thoughts out of my mind. I got dressed quickly and headed out into the morning sun.

It was just like in the dream but instead of me sitting next to Lucy almost touching while eating breakfast, Wendy sat in between us chatting relentlessly. I couldn't help my eye roll as Lucy giggled noticing my impatience.

**Lucy POV**

Sting's blushing when I woke him up put Erza's hair to shame. I kind of felt bad about what I did when I was drunk but I couldn't take it back now. We sat there in a peaceful quiet eating breakfast until I broke the silence. "Let's go swimming!" I proposed excitedly.

Both of their faces lit up at my suggestion and I smiled in satisfaction. "Awesome!" They cried in unison.

"I'll get your bathing suit and mine also," said Wendy as she dashed in the direction of Magnolia.

"You're lucky I brought my bathing suit by chance Blondie," she said arrogantly.

My face scrunched up and my fist clenched, "you're blonde too!" I said angrily.

"What ever," he said calmly and got a bucket of water to pour over the fire. "So where are we going to swim?" He asked.

I relaxed, no use in getting all mad, his annoying habit would never end. "Well when I first came here I was exploring and I found a river running through the forest. So I followed it and I came to a spot that had a pool like area that's like 10 feet deep or something. The best part is there is a waterfall you can jump off of! The water is so refreshing and clear!" I squealed and jumped up and down excitingly just thinking about the beautiful place.

Sting looked away, _was he blushing? _"Jeez Blondie, we haven't even got there," he said flustered as I tilting my head in confusion. I decided to ignore his red cheeks as I say down to write to mama.

It was nice to be able to talk to her and know that she was listening to everything that I had wrote to her. Despite the fact that I appeared 'cheery Lucy' on the outside, one does not simply recover from a suicide attempt that quickly. I was hurting to much and my hand was itching to grab something sharp and carve away the internal pain and replace it Ewith external pain. That is only the first reason why I do that, nobody really understands why we do those things but it makes sense in my mind. Secondly, it's gives me the feeling of control. Call me sick but I can't control anything in my life, my emotions, what people think of me, or my drunk self. So when the perfect chance to have control over the amount of blood that bleeds from my arm pops up, I like to take it. _Anyways, I need to write this down. _So I began to scribble in curvy letters to mama.

**Sting POV**

_Damn that Blondie, she is going to be the death of me! _All she had to do was jump up and down with her damn seductive clothing I my cheeks would flame. I shook my head trying to rid it of its Lucy fetishes. _Maybe she is really the one..._

My inter musing was interrupted by the bluenette who was now dressed in a blue, yellow, and white striped one piece. In her hand was a bag that probably contained Lucy's swimsuit. I had let all the time go to waste and I quickly went inside the tent and got into some white swim trunks.

"Ok Wendy, I'm ready," I said. She smiled and I noticed the white cat with her.

"Ok Sting, Lucy's almost done getting dressed." Wendy said while stroking the cat in her arms. "Oh this is Carla," she said and the cat looked up at me.

"Hmpf," she said and turned away, she must be an exceed like Lector.

"Well somebody has a cattitude," I said smirking.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy said bowing her head, "she doesn't like boys that much..."

I just shrugged, and Lucy took that moment to make her entrance. Her face was flushed and she found her feet very interesting. "Wendy! Why did you have to pick my smallest bathing suit!" Lucy exclaimed embarrassed. She twiddled her fingers nervously. I quickly turned away and wiped away my nose bleed. I could faintly hear Carla mutter "boys."

"I'm sorry! It looked cute in your dresser!" Wendy said bowing her head embarrassed.

She was wearing a pale pink bikini with a cherry on the right breast, but that wasn't the problem, the bathing suit almost covered nothing! Her chest was practically busting out and the bottom barely covered her ass, _how can she do this to me?! _

"Cover up Blondie! You're indecent!" I said blushing furiously. I turned my head away to avoid embarrassing myself.

"I'm sorry ok, jeez!" She said, though I was turned away so I couldn't see her blush. She wrapped a towel around herself and started to walk toward the tree line. "Follow me," she said waving as I turned to follow her, and much to my relief, the towel covered her rear. I looked over at Wendy to find her giggling and a vein popped on my forehead.

"Evil girl," I muttered.

**Fairy Tail POV**

Everyone was doing what they usually do but they all knew there was something way off. It had been a week and everyone wasn't their usual rowdy self. Mira was duly washing glasses, Juvia wasn't obsessing over Grey, and there were no fights in the guild. Both Gajeel and Juvia were sad because Lucy had left but nobody else seemed to know what happened.

Suddenly the guild doors burst open and Natsu and Lisanna waltzed in, "everyone we're back!" Everyone just nodded their head in their direction and went back to whatever boring thing they were doing.

"What's going on?" Natsu said confused, he didn't like to see his guild to be so down in the dumps. Everyone just shrugged in response; it was like something was missing. Of course that something was Lucy but it was as if nothing had happened that almost week ago. Of course Juvia and Gajeel were up to date with everything going on with Lucy, so they say silently in the corner. Feeling rather disappointed with the fellow guild mates.

Moments later Master walked in with Levy. For the past two weeks, both of them had been at a guild meet up and Levy was there just to be the secretary. They seemed on edge like something was bothering both of them. He looked around, searching the guild for someone. "Looks like my suspicions were correct. All eyes trained on him, they looked at their master in confusion. _What was true? Why is he so serious? _They all thought the same thing as people started to whisper to each other. The whispering got louder until Makarov yelled, "Shut up brats! Now this is serious, where is Lucy?" Levy's brow was creased as if she was worried deeply about what the answer maybe.

Suddenly Juvia, who was talking in the corner with Gajeel and Pantherlily burst out in tears. When she cried, it was like a waterfall. Gajeel gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her, despite the water that was starting to flood the guild. His shirt was soaked as he whispered comforting words to her. Everyone in the guild was confused as to why Juvia suddenly started to cry, everyone but of course master, Levy, and Gajeel.

"Juvia, why are you crying?" Grey asked not out of concern but annoyance. They had all been thinking the same thing but they didn't want to upset the water Mage any further. Gajeel shot him a glare then went back to comforting Juvia. Master walked up to the couple, with Levy on his heels, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

With as much gentleness as one could muster he asked, "Juvia, what happened to Lucy?" Juvia started to cry harder and clutched onto Gajeel.

_Flashback _

_Wendy had told both Gajeel and Juvia to meet her at the nearby park. It was a day after she went to go find Lucy. When they both got there Wendy was pacing back and forth fiddling with her fingers nervously. When they made their presence known she sighed in relief. "I don't have a lot of time to talk but I think Lucy would have wanted you two to know," she said sadly._

_This confused them both, Wendy had spoken as if she wasn't with them anymore and that worried them. "Wendy, what happened to bunny girl?" Gajeel said seriously. Juvia bit her lip nervously waiting for the answer, and she had a feeling it would not be good. _

_"She is going to be ok," she said as the slayer and water Mage sighed in relief their stances relaxing a bit. "But, she may not be ok emotionally," she said gravely as a heavy silence settled in. So Wendy went ahead and told them everything that she had experienced so far. This included when she went to go find Lucy and smelt blood, how she saw Lucy tilt off the cliff, and healing her with the help of the blonde named Sting. They had various emotions during her whole story from horrified to pure surprise, when she finished the story they sat in silence taking in all the new shocking information. _

_"What should we tell Fairy Tail?" Juvia asked the question that they all had been secretly wondering. Wendy had come up with a plan on her way to the park and proposed it to them. _

_"I'm not sure what Lucy would have wanted but I think that we should wait until they ask about Lucy to tell them about what happened. Right now she is in the forest outside Mongolia but we should tell them she left." Wendy said nervously, it's not that she wanted to hide Lucy but she thought that Lucy being near Fairy Tail was not the best thing for her in the fragile state she was in. _

_"Should we tell them about what she, you know- did?" Juvia said while looking at her feet. The gruesome details Wendy had told them still scared her and she worried for Lucy's sake. _

_"I say we do," Gajeel said slightly pissed that the people that were supposed to be her friends had caused her to do that. Though he hide it well, he blamed himself for what Lucy did. If he hadn't told Wendy not to go after her than this crap would have never happened, he had this guilty sick feeling in his stomach since Wendy told them the horrible story. "They should know what they did to hurt her and they should feel the guilt." Gajeel snarled angered, Lucy was like his little sister and he didn't want anyone to inflict that kind of pain on someone like her who didn't deserve it one bit. _

_Both Juvia and Wendy nodded in agreement. _

**Back at Fairy Tail**

"Juvia, what happened to Lucy?" Master repeated.

Juvia looked up at him and leaned toward his ear. She covered her mouth like she was telling him some secret and told him everything that had happened starting with Lucy getting kicked out. She whispered so low that not even the dragon slayers could hear her. At some points his eyes widened or watered but he listened to all that Juvia told him. When she finished and pulled away master stood there for a moment in shock of what he just heard.

"Is all of this true Gajeel," he asked because Gajeel being right next to Juvia heard what she had said.

"Yes gramps, it is," he said sadly because the story was still fresh in his mind also.

While Juvia had been telling master the story the guild had leaned in closer, curious as to what was so terrible about Lucy. Erza had stopped eating her cake and tried to listen in to what they were saying. Natsu had also tried to listen because Lucy used to be on his team and he wanted to know what was up. Nobody in the guild had realized to impact of their words or thought that the blonde took them to heart.

Master had gotten up on the railing where he usually made his announcements, he cleared is throat and said in a commanding voice, "Listen up brats!"

The whispers and mumbling ceased right away at the seriousness and command in the master's usually fun voice. "Lucy has left the guild."

If it was possible, the silence got quieter. Everyone had shocked and saddened expressions because of the news. The only person that wasn't sad was Lisanna, she had a somewhat sinister and satisfied expression on her face that nobody noticed. The ones that were hit the hardest were Erza, Natsu, and Grey. They remembered the horrible things that they said days ago and the fact that they kicked the fun loving blonde off their team.

They were all confused at the fact they said those things, it was like the words were pulled out of their mouth without permission. They all thought those things at one point but never said them in fear of hurting Lucy's feelings. For some reason though, all their inner negative thoughts had been spoken that day. Now they had to pay for their words.

But Erza was especially worried for Lucy's sake. If master had been gone this whole time then the only way to leave the guild was to cut or burn off your mark. Knowing Lucy did that to her made Erza feel even guiltier. Not only did they cause her emotional pain but physical pain too. It was a good thing only S-class mages knew this bit of information.

"Master how could you let Lucy leave the guild?!" Natsu yelled irritated from where he was standing. He didn't get why Lucy would ever want to leave the guild that she admired so much.

"I didn't," Master said quietly. Both Laxus's and Mira's eyes widened at this but Erza just sat there quietly, her cake long forgotten. Everyone was in different states of shock. Cana had watery eyes, Natsu's fists were aflame in anger, and Grey had all of his clothes on.

Erza spoke much to everyone's surprise, "it's too late now. Besides we don't deserve to have her after all the horrible things we have done." Fairy Tail couldn't help but agree with the scarlet haired Mage. Nobody answered her and the guild was silent, they soaked in the overwhelming amount of things that they just learned. Gajeel just scoffed at his guild mates, they acted as if they were so innocent and they never expected consequences for their actions.

He stormed out of the guild with Juvia on his heels, Master and Levy watched him go sadly.

**Lucy POV**

We arrived at the waterfall and it looked just how I had described it. This was one of my favorite places around Mongolia and I always went here to get inspiration. I quickly threw my towel on a nearby rock and turned to Wendy, Sting, and Carla, "so what do you think?" I said smiling and spreading my arms out wide, I did a little twirl. Wendy was smiling brightly while taking her surroundings in, Sting was looking anywhere but at me. I smirked slightly to myself.

"It's wonderful," Wendy said in awe.

I grabbed Wendy's and Sting's hand and pulled them toward a path. "Come on, let's go to the top of the falls," I said while pulling both of them along, Carla made herself comfortable on a rock warmed by the sun (cats and exceeds hate water). We stood at the top were the river net the edge of the cliff and the water cascaded down, sparkling beautifully in the afternoon. The cliff was actually quite small and just looked tall from the top. I came up here because one of my favorite things to do was jump in the deep blue water below. I turned to Wendy and Sting saying excitingly, "let's jump!"

They both stared at me incredulously as if I sprouted a third head. "What? Ohhhh- no I don't mean it like that! I have done this before it's fun!" I protested. _I'm not crazy!_ I would never do something like that again after the promise I made to mama. "Come on, I promise!" I said encouragingly. Wendy looked slightly more relaxed and relieved, Sting still oozed scared out of his pants.

"Ok-k," Wendy said a little unsure and I smiled reassuringly. Sting shook his head vigorously in protest.

"I still have a life to live! I can't die this smokin' hot," he said arrogantly. I just rolled my eyes at his silly antics.

"If it makes you feel any better then I'll go first?" I said shrugging; I walked to the edge and looked down at the crystal blue depths. I turned around smirking and said in a teasing tone, "Watch and learn wuss." I jumped off gracefully and did a flip before landing in the water perfectly; I was laughing the whole way down.

**Third person Lucy & Sting POV**

Sting watched as Lucy jumped off, giggling the whole way down. "Ch, I could do better." Sting said while crossing his arms, ticked. He looked over his shoulder to see Wendy's reaction and was surprised to see she was running toward to the edge. She leaped off squealing the whole way down. Sting's jaw dropped in shock.

He looked down to see Carla fussing over Wendy looking for injuries while scolding her. Lucy was swimming over to her while laughing and giving thumbs up. Sting realized that he was the only person who hadn't jumped yet. Down below Lucy called to him, "hey chicken get your ass down here!" She looked at him playfully and stuck out her tongue.

"The great Sting Eucliffe is not a chicken!" He yelled and steeled himself, taking a few steps back her ran to the edge and jumped. The weightlessness made him stomach flipping until he landed into the refreshing water. Once he resurfaced he was greeted by Lucy hugging him. Her big breasts pressed up against his bare chest, she secretly smiled knowing, what she was doing to her blonde blue eyes companion. "Awww our little Stingy Wingy made his first jump!" She cooed mockingly.

"Shut up!" He yelled embarrassed.

Sting was tending the campfire while Lucy was getting dress into her PJ'S. Even though they didn't know it they were both thinking the same thing. They thought about each other.

_Something happened for the first time-_

_Deep inside._

_It was a rush,_

_What a rush._

_'Cause the possibility,_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me._

_It's just too much,_

_Just too much._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you._

_You got me hypnotized,_

_So mesmerized._

_And I've just got to know..._

_Do you ever think?_

_When you're all alone?_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back._

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going away._

_Has it ever crossed your mind?_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more? _

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**A/N: So that last part was part of this chapter's suggested song, I put it in there cause I know some of you don't listen to the song :( . I really thought the song connects to Sting and Lucy. Please R&R and listen to the song! **_

_**Song of the Chapter: Crush, David Archuleta**_

_**~Pug**_


	6. Bucketlist

_**I don't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Song of the chapter: Waiting for superman, Daughtry**_

_**A/N: YAY I love all the people who are following, favoriting, and reviewing! I still am up for any bucket list ideas or sog suggestions so please tell me. It was hard writing over winter break but I will try my best to get you everything on time, you guys deserve it! So, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Bucketlist**

**Sting POV**

I waited until Lucy had finished getting dressed and ready before I told her my ingenious plan. It had been a week and a half since the time we went to the waterfall and time had been moving like a snail! We had been going to the waterfall a few times after, but besides that we hadn't done anything interesting. I was starting to slowly die of boredom. So I can up with an awesome plan to kill the boredom all the while get Lucy to be happier.

I was broken out of my musing when Lucy came out in a white skin tight mini skirt. She had a leather belt around her waist equipped with her whip and keys, she wore a halter like on the day I found her except it was a pale rosy pink. She stared at her feet that had black converse on and she was blushing shyly. "Lucy! Come here I have an idea," I called out her with a mouthful of oatmeal in my mouth.

Her blush instantly disappeared as she frowned disapproving, "Sting learn some manners," she whined. I just shrugged it off and motioned for her to sit down. I handed her the bowl of oatmeal I saved and began to tell her the brilliant plan.

"Well, you know how it's been sooo boring these past few days?" I asked as she nodded slowly, "I have a solution!" I exclaimed excitedly as I showed her a list with Lucy and Sting's Bucket List scrawled messily on the top.

She looked at me confused, "What is that?" I just rolled my eyes.

"How can you not know what this is? It's a bucket list!" I said flapping my arms and the list around.

"Well I get that," she said rolling her own eyes. "What is a bucket list?" She looked at me confused until I started to laugh. "Shut up!" She yelled with her cheeks slightly tinted pink, and then she punched my head.

"Jeez lady chill," I said rubbing my head tenderly. "A bucket list is a list of things you make that you want to do before you kick the bucket. Usually they are things that you don't do every day." I explained. "So, what do you say? You wanna make one?"

"Ok!" She said excitingly, "so we just write some crazy things that we want to do?"

I nodded, "yeah, basically." She looked thoughtful and smiled.

"Sounds fun! Let's write it!" She said clapping her hands together.

"But one condition," I said slyly smirking.

"What?" She said impatiently, wanting to get started right away. I wiggled the pen in my hand around.

"Anything we put down we have to do," I said simply.

"Ok let's get started," she said snatching the pen up and the list.

In the end we came up with this list. Although it wasn't finished, it was an awesome start. It was like this:

**Sting's and Lucy's Bucket list**

learn to surf

get tatoos that the other person picks out

dye your hair a weird color for 1 and a half months

win 20 prizes at an amusement park

go on all the best rides at an amusement park

carve our names in a tree

sneak into a fancy party

party all night

know everything about each other

become bestfriends

go skinny dipping

do a unison raid together

collect two more celestial keys

watch a meteor shower

stay at a resort on a beach

get another piercing(s)

toliet paper Fairy Tail

I had to say it was a pretty good list but one of the things made Lucy turn red. "I'm not going skinny dipping with your pervy ass!" She yelled as I just laughed.

I just wiggled my finger and answered with a smirk on my face, "remember the agreement?" She just pouted with her adorable red face. I smiled at her cuteness, I really couldn't help falling in love with this girl. But, she didn't need any complications in her life right now. Despite her acting better now, I know that she is not fully healed. Me telling her the truth would just make matters worse. I knew that she was my mate and we barely know each other…. It was weird I had felt we knew each other so well, and anyway, how could she like me when we had just meet? She doesn't need to be sucked into my world because of dragon traditions. So I kept my mouth shut and just admired the view of her beautiful body.

"Well I have some good news for you!" I said pulling out a flyer and wiggling it in her face. "We can check off a few things right here," I said giving her the flyer. She examined closely and smiled. "We can watch a meteor shower and dye our hair," I said smirking evilly, she shuddered while fingering her hair delicately. A nearby town that was known for style, hair, and fashion related things was hosting a festival for the meteor shower that happened every 50 years. She smiled warmly up at me.

"This is perfect! How did you get this?" She asked her eyes shining.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "well uhh, I mean I saw it and i thought of you-"

Her eyes widened and she smiled deviously, "aww shucks Sting, you were thinking of me?"

I shook my head furiously and waved my hand in front of me, "no, no, no, no I knew you were a celestial mage and they like stars, so yeah!" Please kill me now!

She just chuckled at me and smiled, "it's ok Sting, so whens the next train there?"

I immediately froze and laughed nervously, "train? We are not riding such things, an abomination! That's what they are!" She just looked at me and gave me the face. I waggled my finger at her, "I, the great Sting Eucliffe will not be tricked!

She tapped her chin thoughtfully and said suspiciously, "how 'bout we rock, paper, scissors for it?"

"Deal!" I said, and we both held out our hands…. "Rock, paper, scissors, shot!"

**Lucy POV**

"Ugh, you are the devil's spawn," he groaned, his face tinted green. He looked incredibly sick and cute at the same time. Lucy this is not the time to think about that! "This sucks" Sting whined pathetically.

I just giggled at his antics, "it was a fair game." He just slouched down on the table and groaned. "Hey come here," I said softly and I lay his head his head on my lap.

"Ah what are you doing?" He protested lamely. I just slowly stroked his soft blonde hair.

"It helps, trust me," I said still stroking his hair. It was much softer than I had thought, Sting started to doze off as I smiled at his innocent face while he slept. I couldn't help the my eyes filled with tears. I looked out the window at nothing in the distance. I hadn't thought of them too often, but sometimes the little things reminded me of the good old days. The way I had Sting in my lap was like the way I held Natsu when he was sick. Sting is nothing like them, he's better... I was slowly falling for the blonde in my lap, and I had to admit the idea scared me a little. I had just met him and in the short amount of time we had been together he had somehow gotten under my skin. I couldn't help but be reminded of the last time I had fallen for someone. He different, I assured myself.

I looked down at Sting and gently twirled his golden locks around my finger. He made a soft pleased sound and I smiled. I looked out the window again and the smile stayed on my face.

I had to literally drag Sting's sick ass off of the train. I sat him on the nearest bench and tried to shake the sickness out of him, "wake up!"

He just groaned as I sat down next to him in defeat. How am I falling for him? I turned to him to see the color returning to his face and he asked, "are we here?" Sometimes he was the sweetest, cutest thing and then there were times like these.

"Yes, so get up, we have places to be, hair to dye, and stars to watch." I answered and pulled him to his feet. He looked as if he recovered from the ride here.

He was back to it's cooky normal self and said, "Ok let's get a room first." With one of his hands still wrapped around mine, he pulled me into the busy streets. I tried to scold my heart for beating out of my chest at the way his hand felt in mine as we made our way to the inn across the street.

After getting our room (with two beds) we headed toward the main area of town where the festival was being held. We were walking when Sting pointed out a salon. "It's to soon to do it," I tried to protest as he dragged me inside the sleek modern looking store. We were instantly greeted by a lady who asked us what we wanted.

"We are both dying our hair," he answered giving her a winning smile. She nodded and showed them to the color selections that they had and we looked for what we wanted.

In the end Sting had chosen an electric blue and I choose a hot pink. We left the salon with freshly dyed hair. I had also gotten a haircut, it was the same length but I didn't tie it up anymore, I had a side fringe bang style. "I think we look pretty damn good," I said nodding.

"You bet blondie, we are hot," I giggled while playing with my new hair. I looked over at him, his blue eyes not quite matching the new blue of his hair.

"I have pink hair now and I picked out your tattoo," I said smirking evilly. He looked at me in horror at the expression on my face. I pulled out a crinkled piece of paper and handed it to him.

"You really are the devil's spawn," he stated looking at the small paper. On it was my name written in curly fancy cursive with a heart at the end. "Well I picked out mine to, it's the same as yours, but my name." He said and I smiled.

"I figured that much, well we had a deal," I said simply. I grabbed one of his hands and pulled him towards the throngs of people. The festival was in full swing, people were dancing, stands lined the sides of the street, heavenly fumes coming from them. Stings mouth visibly watered at the sight of all this food, I just rolled my eyes. There were also many stands with jewelry, clothes, souvenirs, and the thing that caught my attention most- a magic items stand. I headed straight there while calling over my shoulder at the blonde I was practically dragging, "there might be some keys here!" He have me a half grin while waving the list happily, I smiled back at him.

We soon stood at the dinky stand that had a faded banner attached to it that read: Al's Magic Stuff. It looked really weak compared to the other elaborate stands, but I had a good feeling about this. All of the other tourists passed this because they thought it was cheap, but I knew different.

Behind his table the owner of the shop was a scrawny old man. He had a kind smile on and wore a t-shirt that read: I'm Al. I took a look over his table, trying to find what I wanted in all this junk. Sting was playing with some of the magic toys while I just rolled my eyes at his childishness. I soon as I saw it, I knew I had to get it. I gently picked up the dagger, it had a black leather sheath and the hilt was made of ivory and had onyx jewels studded all over it. I slowly unsheathed it and i knew it was what I thought it was, the blade curved slightly upward and it's edge was jagged at the bottom but smooth toward the end. That wasn't it's defining characteristic, the entire blade was black. I knew I had to buy this, it was a once in a lifetime chance! "I'll take this and do you have any keys?" Still gripping the dagger in my hand as I asked him.

He smiled a wise, warm smile and said, "a celestial mage? Interesting, well we have Draco the dragon, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to charge you a hefty price for that key." He pulled out a key that was a dark, dark silver. There were bat like wings on the sides and the place you put in a keyhole was shaped like a dragon's tail.

I knew of course that he was going to over price me but I bought both of them anyway. I walked away from the stand, dragging Sting away before he bought something he would regret. As we walked through the crowds of people, Sting asked me the very thing that I was planning to show him, "so how does this who key business work?"

I looked over at him while pulling him outside of town, "that's what I'm about to show you now." We walked for a about twenty minutes and got to the point where the loud chatter of the city couldn't be heard. We were surrounded by grass and wildflowers until Sting and I got to a large, old oak tree. We stood in the shade and I turned to him saying, "watch this!"

I whipped out phoenix's key chanting, "open gate of the fire bird: Phoenix!" With a golden flash of light a majestic fire bird appeared in front of me. The bird was about 8 feet tall, it's wings had flames instead of feathers, it's beak was a bright red, and it was a sunset orange color. "I would like to make a contract."

"Ah, Lucy Heartfilia, owner of ten zodiac keys, it's a pleasure." The bird said in a deep, and echoing voice.

"The pleasure is mine, so how about that contract?" I asked, I already knew that the fire bird was one of the few miraculous healing spirits and a truly rare key to own. Phoenix and I were chatting about times he was available while I jotted down things in my notebook. Once we were finished I dismissed him and turned to Sting, "so what did you think?"

He was picking at his nails and answered in a bored tone, "that's it?"

My face flushed as I said angrily, "What do you mean that's it? Of course it is!"

He just shrugged, "it was so boring." I crossed my arms and looked away from him, not because of anger, because Natsu had something similar to that what felt like so long ago. Wiping my eyes before he could notice I turned back him a smile.

"I bet you won't say the same about Draco: the dragon!" I said confidently as I whipped out the key I had just purchased. "Open gate of the dragon: Draco!" I chanted as a yellow light shimmered then disappeared leaving a man standing in front of us. I thought he was a dragon?! But when I took another look, I found he was one of the most handsome man I had seen. He had hair kinda like gray but jet black and longer, he wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt and dark wash jeans that were a little baggy. It was obvious that he was very muscular and his eyes were a startling, yet beautiful yellow and the pupil was a slit like a cat. The only thing I was able to stutter out was, "I thought you were a dragon." Kill me now!

**Narrator POV**

Draco just smiled toothy a smile, showing off his sharp teeth, "I am, just I'm in human form right now my lovely." Draco got down on one knee and kissed Lucy's hand tenderly with his thin lips. She squeaking I surprise at the action while Draco purred, "you are just as beautiful as they tell me, Lucy Heartfilia. The name is fitting for you have captured my heart at first sight." Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden love declaration of her spirit.

Out of nowhere a golden flash of light lit up the area and Loke launched himself at Draco with his regulus punch and Draco blocked it with a sword with a yellow blade and black handle that came out of nowhere. Loke yelled at Lucy's newest spirit, "don't you dare flirt with my girl you playboy!"

Lucy who just sweat dropped at both of their idiocy muttered, "you're not one to talk." Sting who now was interested had a barely noticeable vein pop in his forehead.

"Is that dude in the tux your your boyfriend?" He asked with his tone lined with jealousy.

Lucy just laughed at both the brawl going on and Sting's ridiculous question, "oh hell no, he just has a crush on me."

Loke who had heard them turned to Lucy calling, "Lucy, my love for you is never ending!" This time both Sting and Lucy sweat dropped.

Lucy was getting frustrated with her so she decided to get it over with, "Draco, when are you available?" They both stopped their fight momentarily as they turned to her.

"Anytime for you my darling!" He answered with hearts in his eyes. Then Lucy forced both of their gates closed and they disappeared instantly.

She turned to Sting saying while patting the oak they stood under, "how 'bout we carve this baby up." He grinned and grabbed the new dagger that Lucy handed to him. He held the black bladed dagger and carved Sting in scratchy letters. He handed the dagger back to her and she carved & Lucy's Tree. She turned to him and smiled, Sting couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was and thought, oh, the way she smiles... "I want to go shopping. Let's meet here at sunset." He nodded and they walked to town together until they parted ways.

* * *

Lucy stood outside a shop that a lot of Gothic clothes, one may say she was emo the way she was right now- depressed, cutting herself, and wearing dark clothes. She walking grabbing handfuls of clothes off the racks, time to change my look, they won't even be able to recognize me.

* * *

Sting stood in line for a food stand that smelled like heaven on earth, his fingers running through his newly dyed electric blue hair. The things that blondie can do to me. I often found myself doing things I had never done before with her and liking them. I would have never dyed my hair a few weeks ago, now I dyed it electric blue of all colors. Then on the train, I had let her put my head in her lap, I never let any of the girls that flirt with me ever get that close, and with Lucy, she was just trying to help my motion sickness. Despite that fact it didn't stop the butterflies from fluttering around in my stomach. I'm not some sissy schoolgirl! After getting a container of fries piled high he walked away with thoughts of Lucy clouding his mind.

* * *

She arrived at the tree as the sun was slowly dipping under the horizon. Sting had yet to arrive so she sat with her back leaning against their tree. She watched the sun, the same color of phoenix's wings. The time alone gave her time to reflect on her life now. She thought about everything, her new spirits, her new look, the bucket list, but mostly she thought about Sting and the growing feelings that came along with the obnoxious blonde. What will he think of this look? Will history repeat itself? All these doubts flew through her mind as she stared at the sunset. I recalled what mama had told me about waiting for 'the one', what ever that meant. Jeez did he miss his train or something, I thought in a sarcastic voice. I scowled in the direction of town, I'm still waiting for him!

Lucy pulled out the dagger that they had carved this very tree with and turned it around in her hand, is this what I think it is? She held the blade readily and slowly carved a heart into the flesh of her wrist. Then sure enough, the black blade turned a scarlet red just like the now red heart on her wrist. Lucy couldn't help but let out a pleased groan at the feeling of a blade in her skin. It is that blade... She looked up to see Sting's figure getting closer Lucy wiped the leftover blood on the grass and slipped the blade into the messenger bag that she had purchased along with the clothes using my money that was left. Hopefully he won't smell it. "Sting you're late," I said grinning.

Sting however noticed the smell of blood and the fact that she was wearing a jacket despite the warm weather and she was tugging the edge of it nervously. He decided not to ask about it scratching the back of his neck while saying, "yeah sorry about that." She crawled forward and lay on the grass, face facing the now dark sky that was dusted with shining stars. Lucy pat the spot right next to her inviting Sting to sit with her. He lay down sprawled out in a similar fashion as Lucy. "The falling stars should start any minute now," he said trying to make conversation.

She turned to him, he was already turned to her and he noticed how close their faces were. She quickly glanced down at his lips only to look back up at his beautiful blue eyes that were watching her intensely. Lucy quickly averted her eyes and looked back up at the night sky, all the while hoping he couldn't hear how fast and hard her heart was beating in her chest. She pointing to a constellation saying, "that's leo the lion, you meet him today, he has orange hair." He just nodded, his mind mind still clouded with the smell of Lucy and the fact that she was inches away from him. He longed to touch her but he stuck by the promise he made to himself about staying away. She pointed to another cluster of stars, "thats Draco, the crazy lovesick one." He thought about those two spirits that had crushes on his Lucy, his Lucy? Sting knew that dragons were often possessive of their mate but he hadn't even marked her yet! Quickly shaking the thoughts out of his annoyingly overactive mind he payed attention to the constellations that Lucy was showing him. It was much easier to see the stars where the lights of the town couldn't pollute the air and everything was visible.

"I think the stars are falling," He said somewhat excitingly. We both looked up in awe at the beautiful display before us. Streaks of white flashed through the sky, creating quite a spectacle for the skinny lovers (A/N: Look it up on the urban dictionary!). He glanced at Lucy admiring her face of joy, it bothered him that he still could see the pain in her eyes, but the joy that was there made his heart flutter. Her pale face shone in the moonlight, he lips slightly parted in awe, oh how much I want to kiss those lips! He quickly looked back at the stars that were out shone by the blonde next him, he hoped that she didn't notice the stare. "Make a wish," he said playfully and glanced over at her again. Her eyes were closed tightly, concentrating intently on her wish. I wish we could be more than friends, he thought.

After a few minutes, that went by far too fast for Lucy, they sat in silence. The stars had stopped falling, Lucy and Sting lie staring off into space. "Let's know everything about each other," she said looking over at Sting, he turned to her and gave the half smile that Lucy loved.

"Why not?" He said and breaking their eye contact by looking back at the stars. "I belong to the guild Sabertooth with my best friend Rouge the shadow dragon slayer. I have an exceed names Lector and Rouge's exceed is named Frosch. I killed my dragon that raised me but not in the way you think, he was old and dying and he asked me to kill him so i could become stronger. I have been in Sabertooth ever since," he summed up. Lucy nodded not really surprised at the dragon slaying part, he didn't seem like the type to kill his foster parent.

"My turn, I am daughter of Jude He..." So she told him everything, her childhood, her life at the guild, her being kicked out, and she finished her life story. The one thing they both 'forgot' was to tell each other their feelings. "I talk to my her sometimes, even though she's gone. I write letters to her, when I was dying I saw her and she told me that she always read them so I guess that makes me less of a freak." Lucy's eyes started to water, "I-I-". After repeating her life she felt even more depressed about it, she tried to will the tears to stop but the flowed down her cheeks her body wouldn't allow it. Before she knew it, Sting had wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "I'm falling apart!" She sobbed, he stroked her hair softly, the space between them was closed and their legs slightly tangled with each other, her thin scared arms wrapped tightly around his body like her life depended on it. Lucy was in a fragile state and Sting was just trying to help her.

Sting softly shushed her, trying to calm her down. He didn't understand how anybody could hurt such a wonderful person like Lucy and he knew he would take care of her forever.

"Don't worry, I always be there for you to pick up the pieces." He whispered in her ear, holding her a little bit tighter.

_**To be continued….**_

_**A/N: AHHH fluff! Well hope you liked it, please R&R, F&F. Excuse the errors please, I'm the only one writing, I have not editors.**_

_**Song of the chapter: Waiting for superman, Daughtry**_

_**~Pug**_


	7. Girlfriend?

_**I don't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Again, YUI (you can listen to the English version) & The only exception, Paramore**_

_**A/N: Thanks so much to **__**FairyMoon1**__** for editing this chapter, and thanks to all the people who followed and favorited. I was starting to think about the ending to this story and I was wondering if you guys wanted a happy, or sad ending. You can tell me and I will think about it. I also really want people to listen to the song lyrics because I use songs for inspiration and they connect to the story. Sorry for updating so late at night, (I'm in the NYC time zone). Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter 7: Girlfriend?**

**Narrator POV**

"Don't you think it's a little early for a drink?" Sting asked while putting his clothes into his bag.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere," Lucy answered jokingly while taking another swig of the concoction. She sat lounging on her bed while drinking some of last night's worries away. "Why are you packing anyway? We've only been here a day," she asked while pointing her bottle in his direction accusingly.

He rolled his eyes while answering, "I have to go back to my guild sometimes right? I can't just leave and have fun all the time." Lucy made an 'o' shape with her lips, because after all, he had to go back to his guild someday. "I'll come back here as soon as I can."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you," she said somewhat ticked he would think about leaving her. She had thought that last night they had a connection. He had carried her back to the hotel bridal style and he said he would always be there for her, so why would he leave her now?

"Are you sure? You're gonna have to deal with Sabertooth," he said. In truth, he had hoped that she would want to come with him after what had happened last night.

She waved her hand nonchalantly, "we can make something up." Lucy stood up still in her PJs and set her bottle on the nights tank. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up.

"Lucy you drank too much," he said face hot with embarrassment. He pushed her into the bathroom throwing her clothes in behind he and slamming the door. Sighing in relief he quickly changed and waited for Lucy to walk out. Moments later, she strutted out and took a pose.

"What do you think of my new look?" She asked with one hand on her hip. She was sporting a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a sheer black floral lace t-shirt, a hot pink bra that matched her hair and could be seen through the shirt, the black leather jacket from last night, and combat boots. She looped the leather belt in the belt holes while waiting expectantly for his response.

His mouth was hanging open and he was slightly drooling over the outfit the pinkette was wearing. "It's uh, super hot," was all that he could muster. Lucy laughed at the power he had over him. She wiped the little bit of drool off his check and patted his head.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get going," she said slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out the door. Sting stumbled out the door, locking it behind him and followed her out into the busy streets of the town called _Étoile_.

**Lucy POV**

"So what's next to do on the list?" Lucy asked to start conversation. Sting and I were walking side by side toward the train station. I had been having so much fun with Sting, I'm really excited to meet his friends.

"Well in the city where I live there is a tattoo parlor that we can get out tattoos," he said and added, "we could also do karaoke." I couldn't help but notice we had gotten closer to each other since last night, we weren't shy anymore and we were comfortable. I felt that this was a very successful trip.

I laughed, "have you accepted your fate?" He shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"As long as you accept yours," he smirked at me. He looked away and chuckled while saying, "we are quite the couple with our hair and soon to be tattoos."

"Right you are," I answered while aware of my fluttering heart. Sting's arm was definitely muscular, it was warm and firm on my shoulder. The thought that Sting was protecting me and claiming me as his sent my heart into a frenzy. You've got it wrong!

Suddenly an all too familiar voice called out, "Lucy? Is that you?" He totally shattered my peace and ruined everything- as usual.

"Don't look back, he'll know it's you," Sting whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I was glad Sting was holding me and preventing my natural instinct to turn around and anwser. I did not want to talk to them right now.

Then, the persistent pink haired idiot himself and his usual gang appeared in front of us. Why do you have to do this to me?! "Sting?" Natsu asked in confusion then looked straight at me, "Lucy? Is that you?" My eyes watered against my will because it was that same voice and person who had caused me my scars.

Thankfully Sting's arm tightened around me reassuringly, "you've got the wrong girl, sorry." I wrapped my arm around his waist to steady myself and slight buried my head in his chest. "Remember, this is the girlfriend that Wendy told you about." He answered easily as my eyes widened, luckily, my face was facing away.

"But she smells like Lucy I swear!" Natsu protested and took a step forward. We took a step back as Sting glared at them knowing the pain they caused me.

Sting was about to retort but Gray beat him to it, "wow flame brain, the resemblance to Lucy is striking! " He said sarcastically, I was now glad a my decision to change my appearance. I noticed Gray's eyes linger on my cleavage and my cheeks burned, Gray was like a brother to me and it was uncomfortable for me to see him staring.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me, stop staring at my girl! " Sting said angrily and I gave him a grateful look. He just nodded at me smiling. It was weird the way I felt that I already belonged to him, the thought of ever being with anyone else made my stomach churn.

Erza hit him with one armored hand and gave him the death glare, "learn some manners, will you!"

Gray's cheek were now fifty shades of red while he rubbed his head tenderly, "sorry man." I figured he was more sorry he had gotten caught.

We started to walk away again while Sting called over his shoulder, "I would say it was nice seeing you again- but it wasn't!" I outright laughed as we started to run toward the train. He held my hand and pulled me onto the train just before the doors closed and we plopped down on the plush seats winded.

Instantly Sting's head fell into my lap as I stroked his hair comfortably. He groaned softly as I hummed him to sleep. I didn't know exactly how I felt around my old team but I knew I wasn't ready to confront them yet. I spent the whole rest of the train ride thinking about it.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

After Sting and his oddly familiar girlfriend left he turned to his team, "I swear she smelled like Lucy!" We never got her name, "isn't it wierd how we didn't get her name?"

"Well, they looked like they were heading to the train station. Maybe they were late and had to hurry," Erza reasoned. There was definitely something up.

Gray tisked while shaking his head disapproving, "way to make us look like total weirdos!"

"You were the one staring at her boobs!" I protested angered, I cracked my knuckles getting ready for a fight.

"Flame brain!"

"Droopy eyes!"

We were both shut up by a metallic punch in the head courtesy of Erza.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

We had arrived in the town were Sabertooth was located (A/N: sorry idk the name of the town where Sabertooth is) and were walking the streets toward his apartment. We got there relatively quickly as Sting unlocked the door and walked in. "Guess Rouge isn't here," he said looking around. I scanned the room finding that it looked like your everyday bachelor pad. The living room was painted brown and there was beige carpeting, a flat screen tv, and a brown leather couch. On the small coffee table cans of soda and wrappers were littered, and to the right there was a kitchen attached. The kitchen was small and cozy with a white tile floor and light orange walls. Then next to the kitchen was a hallway that most likely lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms. Out of nowhere a red blur crashed into Sting and I reached for my keys instinctively.

"Sting!" The red blur cried I soon recognized as an exceed. The little guy was wearing a little blue vest and was colored a deep red with some parts a pinkish red. He turn to me and gave me a calculating look, "Sting, who is this?"

I bent down to his level and smiled at the cute cat, "I'm Lucy." I took my hand out and the exceed shook it warily. "Your name is?" I questioned.

"This is Lector," Sting answered for him, "Lector, you're going to be nice to our guest right?"

"Hai Sting!" He said and saluted.

"He is adorable!" I cried and picked him up and giving him a crushing hug.

Lector struggled and cried, "Sting! Save me, please!" He just laughed and I set the little guy down.

"So where should I put my bags?" I asked holding up the ridiculous amount of bags full of clothes that I acquired from the last shopping spree. Sting motioned for me to follow him into a room with a king size bed that I could guess was his.

"I don't really use this closet, so make yourself at home." He said and I opened a walk in closet that made my eyes sparkle.

"Thank you Sting! It's amazing," I said throwing my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me almost immediately. Being in his warm embrace was wonderful, but I let go before it could get awkward for us. I went inside and started to unpack and organize the perfect collection of clothes while humming to myself contently. Unknown of the conversation going on just outside the closet.

**Sting POV**

After Lucy went in the closet to unpack the clothes like the girly girl she was, I turned to Lector. My best friend was giving me a calculating stare and I asked, "what?"

He just jumped on the bed and got comfortable, great, I'm in for a lecture! "Do you know how worried Rouge, Frosch, and I were about you?"

"Yeah, speaking of, where his he?" I said, knowing how easy the topic of Lucy and my long trip could be diverted.

"They are at the guild right now and they just came back from…. WAIT don't think you can change the subject!" He said angrily stopping one of his cute little feet. I laughed at the angry exceed on my bed and plopped down next to him looking over at him.

"What subject?" I asked all too innocently.

"You know what I mean! That girl. Who is she, who is she to you?" He accused fed up with my playing him. My cheeks flamed at the last question, who is she to me? Friend, crush, or loved one? All those things went through my mind as Lector noticed the flame in my cheeks. "Is she your girlfriend? Do you liiiikkkkkeeee her?" He teased playfully.

Lucy choose that moment to make her entrance and I wanted to just melt away into the carpet. "He is in fact, my boyfriend, me met on the mission." She gave us a dazzling smile as I caught on to what was going on and I smirked, Lector's mouth just hung open as I laughed. Lucy is a genius!

"I guess you could say it was love at first sight, right when we meet, she was the one…" I said getting up and putting an arm around her she turned to me and smirked, Lector was falling hard for the trick.

"When I saw him he was just so handsome," she said as if she was stressing on the so. I could also sense the sarcasm, her message- don't get too cocky. "Those eyes too, just gorgeous!"

Lector looked as if he was thinking it through, "you're right, Sting is the best." Lucy rolled her eyes while I nodded in agreement.

"Now Sting honey, we have to get going remember?" She said and I remembered the tattoos.

"Yeah Lector, we will be back, don't follow 'cause we are going to be doing couple things. Tell Rouge we stopped by." I said waving goodbye and shutting the door behind us. As soon as we got out both of us burst out laughing and I had to brace myself on the wall to prevent myself from falling over. "He was just so handsome," I said laughing.

She punched me saying, "don't get cocky jerk." We both finally stopped laughing and got on to the street as I guided her toward the tattoo parlor. "So are you ready? I heard that getting a tattoo is really painful," she teased and I puffed my chest out slightly.

"The great Sting doesn't get scared of some pain," I said. She rolled her eyes and glanced at me, when she saw I noticed she looked away and blushed slightly. "So how did you come up with the awesome cover story?" I asked, after all, coming up with something that great on the spot was pretty cool.

"Oh, I got the idea from what you told my old team, that was clever also," she answered honestly.

"You're right about one thing though," I said smirking and she slapped my arm playfully. We walked in a peaceful silence for a while until we stopped in front of a semi shady looking tattoo place. Once we got in a black haired gothic girl greeted us, "hey, what would ya like?" She had a some what upbeat voice in contrast to her dark clothes and tattooed skin. Lucy smiled and pulled out the font that we decided to get the names in and told her what we wanted. We had decided to get the tattoos on the right side of our waist, right above a pants waistband. "A couples tattoo. How sweet," she said but her voice was lined with jealousy and envy.

"Yes it is," Lucy said rolling her eyes because #1: this wasn't a couples tattoo, and #2: we weren't a couple. Well one can hope, I tried to shut that little part of my brain up. We walked in the room and proceeded to get our tattoos.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Damn, that hurt more than I thought," Sting complained. His fingers grazed his new ink and admiring the artsmanship. "Well at least we can cross off another thing on the bucket list," I nodded and took out the list, it looked like this:

**Sting's and Lucy's Bucket list**

Learn to surf

Win 20 prizes at an amusement park

Go on all the best rides at an amusement park

Carve our names in a tree

Sneak into a fancy party

Party all night

Become bestfriends

Go skinny dipping

Do a unison raid together

Find two more celestial keys (½)

Stay at a resort on a beach

Get another piercing(s)

Karaoke

Toilet paper Fairy Tail

"We have been doing pretty well right?" I said smiling.

"Wow i didn't know that we had been doing this much!" Sting said in some what surprise. They had knocked out a bunch of things and so they could probably relax now!

"Hey I want to check out the magic shop we passed on our way here for keys," I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, no match for my puppy dog eyes, "fine. I have to stop by the guild anyway." I hugged him goodbye and he gave me the keys to his apartment, I waved and headed to the shop.

* * *

**Sting POV**

I had just gotten to Sabertooth and I wore an emotionless mask, compared to the happy smile I always seemed to have when Lucy was around. I really didn't know why I still put up with Sabertooth, I guess it was for the money and the fact that Rogue was still a member. "I'm back," I called to the people that sat around in the guild Sabertooth. Heads turned to me nodded in hello then went back to whatever they had been doing before, Sabertooth wasn't a very friendly guild.

"Welcome back, where have you been? The mission shouldn't have taken that long, were you slacking off?" Minerva said in her annoyingly commanding voice. She stood atop the balcony overlooking the guild like she owned the place- though her father did.

"Well, hello to you too! I'm good, how nice of you to ask," I retorted sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Minerva was one of those people I couldn't stand, again, I didn't know why I still put up with this. She glared at me while I waved the completed mission paper in my hand, "I finished the mission, by the way."

"About time, next time don't slack off," she sneered. I just ignored her and headed to the board to get a mission Lucy and I could do. Ripping it off the board I walked out of the guild.

"I'm doing this one," I said dismissing and waved over my shoulder.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Turns out the magic shop was a bust, they didn't have any keys. I was a little discouraged but I knew I had to keep looking. For now, I headed back to Sting's place and unlocked the door with the key he gave me. I walked in looking around the supposedly deserted apartment, "Sting? You in here?" I asked while looking around for signs the bluenette has been there.

Before I knew what was going on, I was pinned against the wall by an unknown person and he asked, "what are you doing here?!"

I looked to see a guy about the same age as Sting, he had longish black hair that covered one of his startling red eyes. His pale face wore an emotionless expression and I asked, "who are you?"

"I should be asking you that," he answered while narrowing his scary eyes.

"I asked first," I said jokingly while smirking. He wasn't smiling, he pressed harder on my neck where his arm was currently pressed. I coughed slightly from the pressure

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," he said seriously, this guy needs to loosen up! I slipped out Loke's key but he slammed my hand against the wall causing the key to fall to the ground, "I said, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

Sting choose that moment to walk in and find the uncomfortable position we were in. "Rogue what the hell?! Get off her!" He yelled pushing Rogue off me. I hunched over and coughed from the lack of aur and grabbed Loke's key off the ground. "Rogue, why the hell did you do that?" Sting questioned angrily while helping up, I just waved him off and brushed the invisible lint from my pants.

"Jeez, you should of warned me of your roommate," I said somewhat irritated. I clipped Loke's key back to my belt reminding myself that I had to talk to him about what had happened.

"Well I didn't know he was gonna outright attack you!" He protested as Sting and I started to bicker back and forth.

Sting's friend, apparently named Rogue, looked at our body language, trying to figure out how I was. He probably got tired of listening to us because he interrupted us by saying, "just who is this?"

"I'm Lucy," I said smirking. "Sting's girlfriend." I said putting emphasis on girlfriend. "It's a pleasure," I said sarcastically and holding my hand. He shook it warily while looking at Sting questioningly. Sting just shrugged guilty in response.

"Sting, what's wrong with your hair?" Rogue asked seriously. I burst into a fit of laughter clutching my stomach while my eyes watered. Sting's cheeks turned red and he looked away.

"It's none of buisness!" Sting said embarrassed. This time even Rogue cracked a smile.

"Whatever, sorry about earlier Lucy," Rogue apologized somewhat sheepishly.

"It's fine, I would have freaked if I was in your position," I replied with a small smile.

Sting clapped his hands together rubbing them together, "great! Now that you're acquainted we can discuss sleeping plans."

"Well she's sleeping in your bed obviously," Rogue said calmly.

"EH!" Sting and I said simultaneously.

"Well we don't have any extra beds and you guys are dating, so I don't see the problem."

Damn the stupid cover story! I guess I have to put up with it for now…. "Ok, I guess," I said furiously blushing.

"Whatever," Sting said, trying to sound cool. Rogue and I rolled our eyes.

* * *

I had changed into some comfy shorts and a tank top and crawled into Sting's thankfully large bed. Sting soon followed in suit, and to my embarrassment, was only wearing his boxers. He lay on the opposite side of the bed and turned to me saying, "I'm glad you came."

I was surprised that he said that and I just stared at him for a few seconds before answering, "I'm glad I came too."

"Good night."

"Good night."

**_A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. Well, hope you enjoy this. R&R, follow, and favorite please. Listen to the song suggestions!_**

**_Song of the Chapter: Again, YUI (you can listen to the English version) & The only exception, Paramore_**

**_~Pug_**


	8. Emotions

_**I don't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Two is better than one, Boys like girls ft. Taylor Swift**_

_**A/N: Ahh short chapter, I'm sorry. I facing a….. DUN DUN DUNNNN- writers block! I know, I'm sorry but it is true. I must warn you, if chapters come late, I am soooo sorry! Thanks so much for 100 follows! The 100th follow goes to **__**Jakyrazzz**__** and thanks a million to my editor, **__**FairyMoon1.**_

_**IMPORTANT: I had to change the cover, cause I'm afraid of copyrights and stuff! I know it's a lot to ask and I don't think I will get many volunteers, but I really would like if someone made a cover for this story. Please PM me if you are interested and I really hope so of you will do it. It would be nice if the cover related to the story, but any StiCy cover would be fine. So, without further ado... **_

**Chapter 8: Emotions**

**Lucy POV**

I woke up early the next morning and got dressed quickly. I wore my usual combat boots, leather jacket, but this time I had on a sweetheart-neckline dark purple dress underneath. The dress was adorable, the bottom hem falling just above my knees. I also wore fishnet tights and a leather belt around my waist. I applied some red lipstick and other makeup products and clipped on a pair of big, gold hoop earrings. I looked in the full length mirror, and was a bit shocked at how almost-unrecognizable I was, especially with my new pink hair. I wrote a quick note to Sting, telling him that I was going on a walk and left, closing the door softly.

I walked to the outskirts of town and into the woods that were thankfully not to far away. On the train yesterday, I had seen a river running through the woods, where I was headed. Somehow, the water calmed me down and helped my think. I had so many emotions going through me and I felt the need to sort them out. Also, I had to talk to Loke. I kept on walking, my dagger in hand, and the situation felt all too familiar. "Where's a drink when you need one?" I asked aloud, smirking to myself. I arrived soon after and quickly unlaced my boots, leaning them against a tree. I tip-toed on the pebbled riverbank towards the water, and sat on a rock that lined the small stream. I dipped my feet in the icy water, splashing them around and smiling faintly. I picked a small stone from the creek, oval shaped and smooth to the touch. I rubbed it between my fingers and said to the river, "Maybe you can smooth my edges, too."

As expected, thankfully, the stream did not answer me. I tossed the stone back to where it belonged and set the knife down on the rock next to me. "Open gate of the lion: Leo!" I commanded.

In a flash, Loke appeared next to me. "Princess, I am glad to see you," he said in obvious relief. I patted the spot next to me, opposite of the dagger.

He sat down and I said, "It's about time I told you the story, huh?"

He gave me a small, tight laugh, and it seemed quite forced. "I think you're right," he answered. So, I told him everything that had happened from that fateful day and up until now. He listened attentively, not joking or flirting once. I felt that he had grown into a more mature man than the old playboy he used to be.

Once I finished, we sat in silence for a while. I guess anyone would need some time to think about that earful of a story. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Loke wiped the tears off my face and hugged me tightly. "I had no idea," he whispered. "I should have protected you. I'm sorry, I failed." I shook my head in his warm, tough chest.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have been stronger, yet I'm still weak." I cried and pulled away. Loke was like my brother and best friend, I was so glad I had him. "You can tell my other spirits about this, it's okay. I'm sure they're very worried," he nodded. "I just- I need some time alone. Please?"

He looked hesitant at first, but then he sighed, saying, "Alright, if that's what you need. I'll see you later." He caught my eyes and I nodded a yes. Loke disappeared in a flash of light and I sighed in relief.

Reliving all those horrible memories just made me want to break down and cry. I'm still weak, I'm not good enough. I couldn't help the evil thoughts that always seemed to swarm my mind, overpowering me. I'm weak. I picked up the dagger that was lying next to me. Holding it tightly, I began to write on my arm. Sometimes I wished I didn't feel anything, but I knew that I would never get to experience those wonderful feelings that I always got around Sting. I knew that pain was better than emptiness, and so that brought me to do what I was currently doing. I wondered if all this was reminding me of things I shouldn't forget so that I could become stronger. I carved letters into my arm slowly curving letters and also carved a single tear drop. The dagger turned a familiar shade of red and I wonder when the time would come that I would have to use this for real. Maybe I wasn't weak like the word I had just carved and maybe that teardrop was there so that I wouldn't have to cry. Just as I finished, the knife hovering over my skin, somebody called out, startling me, "What are you doing?!"

**Sting POV**

I woke up yawning and turned over expecting to face my 'girlfriend' but I found myself looking at empty sheets. I shot out of bed and found a small note on the nightstand, it read: Went on a walk. Be back soon. -Lucy. I calmed down a little and set the note back where I found it. I got dressed quickly, not being able to fall back asleep. I walked out in the kitchen to be greeted by an unsurprising-emotionless Rogue. "Mornin'," I said, grabbing the large plate of food and mug of orange juice that Rogue had set out.

"Good morning," Rogue answered, taking a sip from his own mug.

"Did you see Lucy leave?" I questioned, wondering how early she woke up.

"No, I thought she was asleep with you," Rogue said, narrowing his eyes. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, don't you think it's weird that you just met her and she's already moved in? You also don't know where she is, isn't that suspicious?"

I rolled my eyes, "You are so paranoid, you need to get a girlfriend." I smirked as his frown deepened.

"I'm serious, I say let's follow her and see where the hell she went." Rogue said.

I almost choked on my juice. "We're not some creepy stalkers!"

* * *

"How the hell did I get myself in this situation?" I mumbled.

"I can be very persuasive at times." Rogue said, and a hint of a smile could be seen on his face. I rolled my eyes as we continued walking through the woods. We had set off to follow her scent, which was still fresh and found ourselves walking through the woods.

"I told you she said she was just going for a walk!" I said, not enjoying this pointless trek.

"Nobody walks this far into the woods normally," was his only reply as he followed a few steps behind me.

"You're just grumpy 'cause you don't have a girlfriend that's smokin' like mine." I said, chuckling.

Rogue didn't reply, and we kept on walking until I smelt a familiar smell. Lucy's blood, my nose crinkled and I looked back at Rogue. He nodded; he smelt it, too. My pace quickened until I found Lucy seated on a rock beside a river, her new dagger at her bleeding left wrist.

"What are you doing?!"

**Lucy POV**

The loud voice made me flinch slightly, causing my dagger to sink deeper into my skin than I had planned. "Shit," I cursed and looked behind to see a familiar head of blue hair. I smiled a pained expression. "I guess I deserved that..." I swiftly pulled the dagger out of my flesh and found it was snatched out of my hand.

"Lucy, what the hell?!" Sting said, the raging anger was present on his face. He clutched the dagger and glared at it as if it was the knife's fault. I noticed Rogue, standing quietly behind Sting."Is this what you bought the dagger for?! You don't need this!" He exclaimed and got ready to throw it into the river where it would never be seen again.

I grabbed his arm desperately. "Sting, no, please. There's more to this than you think." I looked at him with pleading eyes as I grabbed his arm to prevent the dagger from being thrown. "That isn't any old dagger, it's a celestial dagger. With the blood of a stellar wizard, and at just the prick of a finger, whatever was cut will become a celestial spirit."

Sting looked at me with wide eyes and I slowly took the dagger out of his hands. I dipped its blade in the river and watched as the blood washed off, swirling down the fast-flowing river. The blade turned its original black color and I sheathed it, reattaching it to my belt. I glanced at Sting. He still looked pissed.

"Thank you," I said softly, starting y and the proceeded to walk back to the city. I passed by a very suprised Rogue and kept on walking., Tthey stumbled behind me as I walked fast.

"So that's why you had to have that knife,," Sting said thoughtfully.

I glanced back at him. I and it looked as if he had calmed down a little. "Yes, you can imagine the power that it could hold if it got in the wrong hands. You could turn a saint wizard into a spirit." Sting's eyes widened and I rolled mine, of course he didn't think of that. I looked back at Rogue, whohe was following silently behind us with an emotionless expression. I could imagine that he was quite surprised byas of now. I smiled at Sting reassuring that I was fine, though I'm pretty sure that he didn't buy it. After all, he had seen what I had been doing. had been doing when he sneaked up behind me, I was in for a lecture later, for sure...

* * *

We were walking in town with a heavy silence hanging in the air. I played withtwisted my fingers nervously, while taking a glance a Sting every now and then. "Are you mad?" I questioned nervously.

He looked at me and his gaze softened., "Uugh, I can't stay mad at you,." hHe said sort ofomewhat jokinglycomically while hanging his head in defeat.

I jumped up and down excitedly and hugged his arm, "yes! Now you know what time it is?" I said mischievously with a grin. Inside I was incredibly relieved, I don't know what I would do if he was mad at me.

He raised one questioning eyebrow while answering, "and what may that be?"

"KARAOKE!" I exclaimed giggling. Sting and Rogue rolled their eyes simultaneously. That made me burst into a fit of giggles, "I'm serious! Remember the list Sting!" I said trying to sound serious.

"What list?" Rogue said curiously.

"We made a bucket list to do together, karaoke was one of the things we put on the list." Sting explained him. Rogue just nodded in understanding as we continued our walk.

"So do you want to invite any of you friends or is Rogue your only friend?" I asked teasingly skipping ahead of them.

"Of course we can invite my other friends!" Sting pouted. I just smiled, he was cute when he pouted.

"So then where are we gonna find them?" I asked.

Rogue and Sting shared a look, Rogue said, "they are going to be at Sabertooth."

"Ok let's go," I said falling back in step with them so they could lead the way.

* * *

We all stood in front of a towering building known as the Sabertooth guild. It kind of reminded me of a castle and a saber tooth tiger statue was perched at the very top. Banners flapped in the wind that had Sabertooth signs on them. "I'm officially impressed," I said.

Sting laughed, "yes, it is really something." Sting grabbed my hand and tugged me forward, a warm feeling started to blossom in me with the contact. We walked into the guild and it was bustling with activity. I was so used to happy drinking in Fairy Tail, I was surprised to find everyone in this guild was busy working silently. The air of the guild seemed all too serious for my taste, but I followed Sting along as he lead me to a table with two men sitting. One of them had long blonde hair, he wore a red hat with gold trim and pink feathers coming out. HIs attire was quite strange also, he wore clothes that looked from another age, it was colored red and white. He kinda reminded me of one of the three musketeers and that made me mentally giggle.

The other man was really peculiar, his hair was colored a light shade of green and spiked outward while reaching his waist. He wore no shirt and somehow reminded me of an Indian. Sting and Rogue sat down and they motioned for me too. I sat between Sting and Rogue while Sting introduced me, "this is Lucy." He said motioning to me and continued, "Lucy, this is Rufus and Orga." He told me pointing to the person the name belonged to.

I nodded giving a small, shy wave, "hello." Maybe I should put on the shy cutie? Or maybe the sassy, snappy beauty?

"So Sting, why did you bring the babe here?" Orga said quite rudely in my opinion, I narrowed my eyes. Sassy and snappy it is.

"This babe has a name," I retorted while letting out a small hmpf. I crossed my arms while narrowing my eyes in his direction. Figures that Sting would choose the most annoying friends.

"The babe is feisty," Orga said smirking and chuckled softly. Sting glared at him, obviously not happy with the degrading way he was talking to me. I made my heart flutter until I remembered that Sting was just posing as my boyfriend. For some odd reason a frown formed on my face at the thought of that fact and I shook it out of my head.

"The babe is my girlfriend," Sting said while giving moss head a glare. Mossy's eyes widen in fear, I guess Sting had a reputation here. I stuck tongue out at him and the blonde man named Rufus laughed. Sting rolled his eyes impatiently and said, "Rogue, Lucy, and I are going out for some Karaoke so we wanted to know if you would like to join."

I picked at my nails, maybe it wasn't a good idea to want Sting's friends to join us. I let my gaze wander over the room studying the people in the guild. They all didn't look too happy and had serious expressions on their faces. While I looked around the room, I came across a girl with navy blue hair. She looked at us with narrowed eyes and clutched the railing of the floor just above ours. She looked like she wanted to join us but was too proud to admit it. "Who is that Chinese girl over there?" I asked pointing at her with my thumb. I glanced back at her to find that she was glaring at me, oops, she heard me!

"Don't talk about Minerva like that!" Orga said while his eyes widened in fear.

"Why? It looks like she wants to join us for some karaoke." I said shrugging. They all paled and started to sweat nervously. I just giggled and called to her, "are you gonna join us, or keep staring like a creepy person?" Orga fainted, anime style, and the rest of them widened their eyes.

Minerva descended the stairs, swinging her hips with each step. She smirked lightly while saying breezily, "well if you insist…."

I rolled my eyes and just said, "meet us at the Melody Grill and Bar at 6 o'clock kay?"

"See you then," she answered.

"Lets go," I said and grabbed Sting's hand dragging him out of that infuriating place.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

It was dark outside when we had arrived. The neon lights shone dimly overhead as they flickered on and off. This dump was the only karaoke bar in town, but Lucy was determined to make this a good time. Despite the party poopers that she was surrounded by. Orga and Rufus arrived soon after and we exchanged greetings. Long after our meeting time, Minerva strutted toward the group. "You're late," Lucy said grumpy.

"Fashionably late," she corrected.

"Don't push your luck, I was the one who invited you," she practically growled. She just have me an indifferent look and strut in the shady club.

Lucy just walked in behind her not waiting for Sting and the rest to follow. The pinkette opened the door and I was immediately hit with the heavy smell of alcohol. She ignored the lecherous looks she got from the wasted filthy men and walked straight to the bar ordering two whiskey on the rocks. The bartender brought it right away and Lucy turned to Minerva next to me and offered her the glass. She snatched it from my hand and we took a swig simultaneously.

Much too many drinks later, Minerva and Lucy were completely smashed. The were randomly hugging and giggling uncontrollably. "Let's have some boy talk," Minerva blurted out giggling.

Lucy laughed and whispered, "who do you like?"

Minerva giggled and cupped her mouth and whispered, "Orga!"

"That weirdo moss head!" She asked laughing. Orga sent a glare on their direction.

"Yes," Minerva cried and fell off her stool laughing. This of course, sent the celestial mage into a giant fit of laughter, and she in turn fell off her stool.

People watched as other people came up, sang terribly, and left the stage. So far, there wasn't any good singers to grace their presence.

The boys were seated at a booth, sipping beers and talking about whatever boys tend to talk about when the saw what had just happened. Rufus, who was smirking evilly turned to Sting saying, "I dare you to sing a karaoke song of Lucy's choosing."

Sting choked on his drink, it was terribly obvious how drunk Lucy was and how she would most likely choose a deathly embarrassing song that he would regret the rest of his life. On the other hand it would shame his image of the dare devil if he refused, so he steeled himself and walked over to Lucy, who was in a giggling heap on the floor. "Lucy, do you mind if you pick out a song for me?" Sting asked sweating nervously.

She pulled herself up rather clumsily and dust herself off, completely forgetting her companion that lay on the ground next to her. "I would love to Sting," she replied and pulled him toward a book full of songs.

Over at the table of dudes they burst out laughing at the desperate look that Sting sent them while being dragged away by the drunk pinkette. Help me, his look read.

Lucy flipped through the pages studying it intensely, and suddenly her eyes light up and she points excitedly to a song. The song is called Two is better than one and it's sung by a band that Sting didn't recognize called Boys like girls featuring Taylor Swift, so it was a duet. She bounced over to the dj and whispered in his ear.

"Let's welcome our next singers, Sting and Lucy!" The dj called trying to get the crowd riled up. Orga started to holler and whoop and Sting's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He took a deep breath and prepared to sing.

_Sting: I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_Both: So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Lucy: I remember every look upon your face_

_Sting: The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_Both: 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Sting: I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

_Both: Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_Sting: And I'm thinking,_

_Both: Ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one _

Sting and Lucy finished and took a deep breath, it was like the song described them perfectly. Both of their hearts beat a mile a minute and the their breaths heaved together. The looked into each others eyes and wondered if they were dreaming or not…. Suddenly they looked away to gaze at the cheering crowd. A drunken Minerva was crying and the boys were impressed that Sting didn't fail terribly. Lucy grabbed his hand and they bowed in unison for the crowd.

Lucy walked to Minerva while Sting headed toward Orga and Rufus. "OMG that was the sweetest thing I have ever seen I'm so jealous of you!" Minerva cried.

Lucy flushed a deep scarlet, after all, Sting and Lucy really weren't a couple. "I-I-I guess it was," she answered shyly. "I am feeling kinda tired, I'm gonna head home." I left with a little wave and stepped out into the cold, dark streets.

Lucy jumped when someone tapped on my shoulder but relaxed when I was met with the blue eyes of Sting. "Mind if I walk you home?" He asked smirking.

"I'd love that," She answered. They walked all the way back home, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

_**To be continued….**_

_**A/N: Hope you liked it, though it's not my best... Follow, Fav., Review please!**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Two is better than one, Boys like girls ft. Taylor Swift**_

_**~Pug**_


	9. Escorts

_**I don't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Love me again, John Newman**_

_**A/N: Finally! I finished, but I can't say the same about the next chapter. For those of you that know I update on monday, I want to warn you that it may not happen. I want to apologize in advance, so sorry! Thanks to all who followed, favorited, review, and to **__**FairyMoon1!**_

_**GO SEE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT'S ABOUT THIS STORY.**_

**Chapter 9: Escorts**

**Lucy POV**

I awoke groggily in a warm embrace. I tried to stretch out, but the arms just tightened around me. Urgh, I want to get out of bed, Sting! Wait- Sting?! I squealed and launched myself out of the bed, knocking Sting off the bed in the process. I found that I was still in my clothes from last night and I had a slightly throbbing headache.

"Damn it, Blondie! What the hell?" Sting said angrily from his sprawled out position on the floor. "I have a massive hangover from last night and the last thing I need is to knock my f*cking head on the f*cking floor!"

I giggled nervously and scratched the back of my head. "You know what? I'll make a coffee for that hangover!" I dashed out of the room, not wanting to face to wrath of a hungover Sting Eucliffe. I ran into the kitchen and was met with a never-changing Rogue and a wonderfully-fresh pot of coffee. I quickly went through the cabinets and found what I had been looking for: Aspirin.

I guess he saw the guilty look on my face because he let out a small chuckle and said, "Woke up a hungover Sting?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know the half of it." I sighed and poured two cups of coffee, one for me and one for Mr. Grumpy-Pants. I took a big gulp of the bitter, black coffee and dragged my feet to the room where Sting was. I walked in greeting him, "I come bearing a gift of coffee and Aspirin."

I froze when I saw the state of dress that Sting was currently in. He had his jeans on, but he was still pulling his shirt on and his amazingly-toned chest was in full view. My cheeks instantly turned a vibrant shade of red and I sputtered out, "I'm so sorry!"

Sting pulled the shirt over his body and I secretly loved the way his abs rippled with the motion. Sting, of course, noticed my stare and said, amused, "Like the view?"

"What?! No- I brought coffee!" I slammed the coffee down along with the pills and dashed out of the room, my face still hot with embarrassment.

I sat down on the chair and heaved a big sigh. Rogue gave me a funny look and I just said, "Don't ask." He shrugged and laid down a plate of eggs in front of me. I thanked him and started to dig in. Sting strutted into the kitchen and I immediately regret the ordeal because it obviously gave him a huge ego boost. I rolled my eyes as he sat down, smirking the whole time. We all ate breakfast in silence, but Sting was smirking the entire time.

"Would you wipe that smirk of your face?" I said, a vein popping in my forehead.

His smirk just grew bigger and he answered, "Not till you admit you liked what you saw."

I narrowed my eyes. He is evil…. "I did like what I saw." The reaction was totally worth it, Sting fell over from his chair and I laughed. Rogue's eyes were wide and I did not want to know what dirty things were going through his mind.

Sting got up and had a new self-satisfied smirk on his faced and continued his eating after recovering his composure. I waggled my finger at him. "Remember what I said about the smirk."

He smiled, a real, honest-to-goodness smile, and I couldn't help but smile with him. Rogue watched the whole exchange with raised eyebrows. "So what are we doing today?" I asked, stuffing a bite of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

"We are going on a mission," he replied.

I bobbed my head in agreement. "Am I correct to assume that I will be tagging along?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

Rogue nodded and added, "The Exceeds and I are also coming. The mission is an escorting mission."

I raised an eyebrow. "Escorting?"

"Yes, a royal family is returning from an event and were attacked on the way there, they wanted to hire mages to protect them on their way back," Rogue explained and the exceeds came to join us. One I didn't recognize, but instantly fell in love with it. It was wearing an adorable pink frog costume. The cat itself was green and had pretty eyes lashes. I picked the cat up and gave it a crushing hug.

"You are too cute!" I squealed girlishly. The cat squirmed in my arms.

"Fro- can't- breathe," the cat sputtered.

"Does she do this to every cat she sees?" Lector said with crossed arms, clearly not impressed.

Sting chuckled. "I guess so..." I let go of the cutie cat and set it on the table.

"What's your name?" I cooed.

"Fro's name is Fro," Fro replied. I couldn't help but be reminded of Juvia, she was one of the people that still cared for me. I squealed again, and Sting and Lector rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked, finally getting over the cuteness of Fro.

"We will leave right now and the mission is short, so we should be back by tonight," Sting answered and took his plate and mine and set them in the sink.

"HAI! Let's go!" I declared jumping out of my chair.

"Don't you want to get dressed?" Sting questioned looking at me like I was crazy. I look down at my attire and realized the horrible condition I was currently in. My hair was probably a mess too!

"EEEEEK!"

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I walked the streets of Magnolia with slumped shoulders. My head hung low as I wallowed in my self pity. I shouldn't be the sad one now…. Lucy should be. I walked through the streets, trying to understand all the thoughts that had been going through my head since I learned that Lucy had left the guild. My legs guided me to an unknown location as I trudged through the streets. Life wasn't as bright without Lucy.

When Lisanna came back, I felt like all the pieces of the puzzle were together. It was like everything was finally perfect. We had fun every day and and partied until the sun rose. I had lost track of time, and apparently my favorite celestial mage, too.

One day, I had felt like someone had prodded through my mind, like someone was looking at my darkest thoughts. Then, suddenly I had the urge to kick Lucy off the team. I mean, I had played with the idea a couple times while riding on the high that Lisanna had caused when coming back. I never would have done it, though, I would never do that to her. That day, though, something possessed me to do it, and I regretted it immediately, after I found out she left.

When she left, I realized that Lucy was that piece of my puzzle. When she left, I felt empty again, like nothing was right. I kept walking until I found myself in front of Lucy apartment. I jumped through the window and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

The room was entirely blank, the walls had been painted white, and the floors were also white. Lucy had picked up most of her personal items before leaving including the letters to her mom and the girls of the guild like Levy had taken the rest of her things. Seeing her apartment made me so mad! I would always remember the good times we had here: Lucy giving me her famous kick, us eating food, and sleeping in the same bed.

I looked around, her apartment was gone, her along with it…. I slammed my fist against a nearby wall in frustration. I didn't notice the tears that streamed down my face until I sank to the floor and sobs wracked through my body. Why did I do that to Lucy?! Why did she have to leave?! I ran my fingers through my hair remembering the way Lucy used to do that for me so thoughtfully on transportation. My chest rose and fell with every labored breath. Why do I feel so empty?

I looked back on the day that had haunted me up until now. I had burnt her heart. I remembered that look of utter heartbreak right before she turn and left. Why did she look like I cheated on her? Why did she look so broken? Subconsciously, I knew that the answer has always been there. Lucy loved me.

How could I have been so stupid?! Lucy, a beautiful angel, and I just tore her heart in two! Would she ever be able to love me again?

I also finally realized that the feeling was mutual, I loved Lucy. And I had let her go. The full reality of the situation crashed upon me as I wept in the empty apartment.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"Urgh, tell me again why we're taking the train?" Sting questioned.

"The town we are going to is hundreds of mile away," Lucy answered. "It would be ridiculous if we walked there."

"I, feel, so-" Sting said, before his cheeks puffed out and his face turned green.

"Shhh," Lucy soothed and placed his head on her lap. Her fingers combed delicately through his blonde locks. Rouge raised a questioning eyebrow, but decided to ignore it and went back to petting Frosch. Lector curled up to Sting and both of them started to nod off with content smiles plastered on their faces.

Lucy smiled, too; she loved his smile. She slowly fell asleep, too, her head hanging limply on her chest.

* * *

The group unloaded themselves from the train, Sting staggering out sickly. Lucy now held Frosch in her arms and Lector hovered overhead, they all shook their heads, pitying Sting's horrible condition. The gang walked to the hotel their clients were currently staying at after getting some directions from a local.

They walked up to the rather extravagant hotel and were escorted to a limo that idled outside. Standing outside as well was a family consisting of a father, mother, and a daughter. The team and the family exchanged introductions. Mr. Solon, the father, was a nice man. The celestial mage was reminded of her own father at first, but was quickly reassured that it wasn't the case because of his nice personality.

Mrs. Solon was very proper, but, compared to her husband, wasn't very polite at all. Lucy got the feeling that Mrs. Solon thought of herself as better than the rest of them. She didn't like her right off the bat.

Their daughter was really pretty, with long, glossy, jet-black hair and big brown doe-eyes. She was really quiet and had this far away look in her eyes. Almost if she was there with us, but not quite. She was a little older than us and minded her own business.

They discussed the reward with us and the basics of the job, then we headed out.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

We sat in their SE-powered limo, which I thought was too flashy, especially since they were trying to avoid getting caught. None of the people in the limo bothered to make any conversation, and Sting was out of commission, making me wonder why he would ever want to take a mission that involved traveling.

I stared at my hands, not liking the awkward air of the limo. My eyes darted around at the other riders. Mr. and Mrs. Solon looked like they were intently looking at bills. Their daughter, Elicia, was staring out the window with that far-away look in her eyes. Looks like nobody really cared to bother to make conversation.

This went on for about an hour while I switched from tapping my fingers, playing with my keys, and staring out the window. Finally, Mr. Solon announced that we would be stopping for dinner then we would continue until we got to their estate. I practically leaped out of the vehicle and stretched, sighing contently after my back cracked. Sting crashed out of the limo, gulping some fresh air. Rogue and the rest of the riders got out quite civilized on the other hand. I personally didn't mind long train rides, but cars were another thing entirely. Erza had forever-scarred me with her insane driving, that was one thing I did not miss.

Their butler had started to get things out of the trunk to prepare a meal. I had volunteered to collect firewood, but only because I needed to talk to Sting. "Sting, come with me to go get some wood," I said, grabbing his arm and yanking him.

"Hey-" he protested but I gave him a look and he shut up. I pulled him a ways away from where we camped and plopped down. Sting stayed standing and leaned against a tree. "I'm assuming that you wanted to talk?"

I nodded. "I know that you have been wanting to talk about what happened that day." I knew he and I were thinking about the same thing- the day they found me beside the creek. Definitely not one of my best moments. "I just want to promise you that I won't do anything like that ever again, okay?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "I'm glad. You know I only want what's best for you, right?"

"Yes, and that's why I wanted to promise you this," I said, smiling warmly.

Sting looked handsome in the woods, leaning coolly against a tree. The setting sun shone through the trees, dappling his face.

"I promise that I will never do anything like that again."

"Thanks," he answered, looking a little more than relieved.

"Now, get to picking up sticks!" I ordered with a smirk, sitting on a tree stump, crossing my legs and leaning back.

"You were the one who volunteered to get firewood, not me," He retorted.

I laughed. "Did you honestly expect me to get firewood? That's why you came along."

"But-" He stopped, knowing it was useless and grabbed a branch while muttering under his breath. He put the firewood under his foot and was about to snap it when a we heard a feminine scream that sounded way too similar to Mrs. Solon for us. We exchanged glances and he dropped the branch, we sprinted to the campsite following the shrieks. We burst through the treeline and I was slightly out of breath as we surveyed the scene.

A gang of bandits had crashed in, wearing cheesy black outfits with ski masks. Elicia was being carried away by one of the while Mrs. Solon shrieked for them to stop, being held back by another one. I nodded at Sting and ran to take care of some of the weaker ones. I swiped a key in the air, deciding to try out my new key. "Open, gate of the dragon: Draco!" I chanted and Draco appeared in a flash of yellow.

"Darling, what is it you need?" He asked with his sword out, it seemed that he knew this was a serious fight.

"Catch that girl," I commanded pointed at Elicia. I snapped out my Fleuve d'étoiles and whipped it on the man's leg that was running away with her. They both cried out as she was launched into the air and the man face-planted. Draco was there in a flash- literally, it was as if he was lightning itself. She landed in his arms with a thud and blushed at Draco's handsome face. The man who had her got up, growling.

"Give her back," he said, "or I will have to get physical." Was it just me or was Elicia giving the bandit a longing look? I shook the thought out of my head. I need to stay focused because I hadn't battled in a while.

"So be it." I whipped out but this time he was prepared, he leaped out of the way and touched his fists to the ground.

"Absorb: Earth fists," he said as his fists turned the tan color of the soil beneath us. So he likes to fight up close then?

"Open, gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!" I said and the horse man appeared in front of me.

"Moshi moshi. What do you need?" He said, saluting.

"Shoot his feet," I said and pointed to the man with the dirt fist. He heard what I had said and started to sweat nervously. Sagittarius notched an arrow and fired the man lifted a foot before it could hit but another arrow was sent flying. Elicia gasped and worry shone in her eyes, my eyes narrowed. This wasn't just my imagination. I would just have to push her a little further to make sure that my theory is correct. While he was stuck dodging the arrows, I lashed out my whip and slashed him across the chest. The wound wasn't that deep but Elicia leaped out of Draco's arms and ran to where he knelt on one knee. I halted Sagittarius and Draco as I stepped forward. "Elicia, explain."

She looked up at me with watery eyes and cried in a wavering voice. "It's all my fault! I wanted to marry Akio." She gestured to the man she held in her arms, who hung his head. I nodded for her to go on. I expected as much. "But my parents wouldn't allow it. So we made a plan for him to kidnap me and we would runaway together! He tried on the way here but it didn't work out and we didn't expect my mother and father to hire mages!"

I pursed my lips. I could relate to her. I didn't want the aristocratic life that was handed to me either, but I had to say, this was a horrible plan. "That was just about the worst plan in history. You could of gotten a lot of people hurt." I felt like a teacher reprimanding a student about forgetting their homework. Her eyes were downcast and she looked guilty about her actions.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt anybody, we just wanted to be together!" she said sadly. My heart melted for her, but her way of solving problems was wrong. Even I had been wrong running away without telling anybody.

By that time, the fighting had stopped. I guess Akio's friends had caught on and stopped fighting. Sting and Rogue has stopped fighting also and were giving me confused looks. Mr. Solon looked relieved but that couldn't be said the same for his wife.

Her face was red with anger, her chest heaved with every breath, and her hair was somewhat disheveled. "What is the meaning of this?" she practically whispered, her voice was a dangerously low volume.

Elicia flinched and answered, "We wanted to be together so-"

"You reckless child! You put us all in danger!" Mrs. Solon erupted and everyone took a step back, she was being a little -or very- harsh.

"Dear, calm down please. You're even scaring the mages," Mr. Solon tried to reason.

"No, she has always been ungrateful for all we have done for her. Always blabbing on about 'true love'. She needs to marry a rich boy and continue the family's work!" That was going too far. This woman was reminding me of my father!

Elicia stood, letting go of her lover and stomped over to her mother to slap her across the face. We all gasped and utter surprise crossed over Mrs. Solon's face. "Mother, I'm tired of you always trying to taking over my life! I am going to do this whether you like it or not!" Mrs. Solon fell to the ground, faint.

The silence was broken by Sting, who muttered, "Jeez…. What a spaz." I started giggling and me and Sting were apparently the only ones who found it funny.

* * *

Everything turned out happy in the end. Unconscious Mrs. Solon was loaded into the limo and Mr. Solon apologized and actually approved their relationship. Elicia and Akio went on their merry way. We got payed and even a little bonus for all the confusion, which we didn't mind one bit. We watched as the sleek black limo sped away and waved at the retreating vehicle. "Well that went surprisingly well," I said, clapping and rubbing my hands together.

"So… Why don't we head home?" Rouge suggested.

"Wait- wasn't that our ride?" I asked.

"F*ck."

**_To be continued…._**

**_A/N: So? Whadya think? Sorry if that was a sucky ending, it was my attempt at so humor. Don't worry they get home, that's not really big part of the story. Did you guys not like Sting cursing? I'm going on a ski trip so I won't really have time to update... Review, follow, all that jazz…. Thanks for reading! Make sure to visit the poll._**

**_Song of the Chapter: Love me again, John Newman_**

_**~Pug**_

_**E/N: It's quarter of two in the morning. Why am I still awake? Oh, yeah, because anime ._.**_

_**~Fairy**_


End file.
